Team STRQ: First Year
by rath malone
Summary: It began as, "Hello, my name is Summer Rose." It turned into a team that became a family.
1. New Moon Winter

In the ballroom of Beacon, where new recruits spent the night before Initiation, a redhead with black tips wearing a shirt that went to her ankles greeted everyone with a smile and, "Hello, my name is Summer Rose. What's yours?"

The current person she asked laid on the ground and only gave a muffled, "Go away!" under their pillow. While Summer waited for answer, she got a muffled, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Still waiting.

The screaming stopped. A red left eye peered behind the pillow then quickly return behind the pillow.

"She's still there!" from under the pillow.

Peeking from behind the pillow again, "Why are you still here?" asked the red eyed blacked haired young woman.

"My name is Summer Rose," with that smile, "And I would like to know yours."

"Go away."

"Ok, Miss Go Away," looking around the room, "Do you know anyone here?"

After another round of muffled, "Aaaaaaaaa! She can't take a hint."

Holding her pillow against her chest, "My name is Raven Branwen."

Smiling, "Nice to meet you, Raven Branwen."

"Just Raven."

"Nice meet you, Just Raven."

Rolling her eyes, "Raven."

"Hello, Raven. My name is Summer."

"I get that your name is Summer. And what do you want?"

"Do you know anyone here?"

"No, I don't know anyone here."

"Then who's that boy you been talking to?"

"Who are you exactly talking about?"

Pointing, "Him?"

Following the direction of Summer's index finger, Raven rolled her eye.

"That's my twin brother, Qrow."

Wearing black sweat pants, it seemed he was flirting with some girl. Bet, he asked her, "Do you want to see my scythe?"

"Oh. How about him?"

This time she pointed to someone hiding their face behind an open book while leaning against a wall.

Grabbing Raven's arms, "Let's make a new friend," Summer said pulling Raven to her feet.

Raven was a head taller than Summer and had more muscle mass, yet she dragged Raven towards the book reader who wore yellow sweat pants with a black stripe long the pants leg and a white t-shirt.

Stopping, "Hello, I'm..."

"Summer Rose," said the book reader without putting his book down.

"How do you know my name."

"He knows because he heard you telling everyone in this room."

Flipping a page over without revealing his face, "That's correct, Miss Raven Branwen."

Prissy her lips, her eyes stared at the spine of the book. _Art of Fighting without Fighting_ printed in faded gold lettering.

"Fighting without fighting isn't that a contradiction in terms," said Raven.

Lowering the book allowed a pair of striking blue eyes to peer over the edge of the book. Raven caught her breath. Those were the type of eyes that could peer into one's soul or can undress a woman by simply staring.

Those blue eyes return behind the book.

"Sometime strength doesn't win the battle."

"You believe in skill over strength?"

"Guess, we'll debate that later."

"Hello, beautiful," said young man with black hair placing draping his arms over Raven's right shoulder and Summer's left shoulder, "My name is Qrow. Would you like to see my scythe?"

"Really, Qrow."

"Hello, sis. Who's this beautiful friend of yours?"

"Summer Rose."

"It fits you."

"Do you two need a broom closet together?"

"Sounds like someone needs a sparring partner," brought Qrow's attention onto the book reader.

"You name, sir."

Without putting his book down, "Taiyang Xiao Long."

"That's a mouthful."

"Attention new recruits!" blared from the PA, "It's ten o'clock! Time for bed! Five o'clock wake up call!"

Returning to her sleeping bag, Raven slid into her sleeping bag.

Placing her head onto her pillow, "I wonder what Summer sees in a man," entered her ears.

Without looking at him, "She likes her men to wear skirts."

"Really?"

"Goodnight, Qrow."

Out the corner of Raven's eye, she witnessed Taiyang going to bed without taking his nose out of his book.


	2. Next Day

5:00 Wake up call.

Rolling up her sleeping bag, Raven carried it towards the slot for laundry. Pushing it in, she headed towards the female locker rooms. Removing her overnight clothes which went into the laundry slot, her sleeping clothes and sleeping bags were not hers. They were on loan from Beacon. Stepping into the shower, the warm water coated her bare skin. When was the last time she had a good shower, this could spoil a girl. Wrapping the towel around her, she headed towards the locker with her name on it.

"Nice of Ozpin," she thought.

Slipping on the black sports bra and mini shorts, she put on a simple red tunic with skirt. Slipping knee high boots, she went to the sink to brush her teeth.

Brushing her teeth, her next plan of action would to find Qrow and remind him why they were here.

"Hello, friend."

Great the dolt arrived. Summer wore a white blouse with a pinafore dress. A white cape with a red lining hung from her shoulders.

Walking past Summer, she caught, "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast!" heading towards the dining room, "Maybe some peace and quiet."

6:00 Breakfast

No peace and quiet. With her fork, Raven pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate.

"Wouldn't it be cool when we become teammates?" asked Summer chewing on her toast.

Really how could Summer talk and eat at the same time? A question for the ages. Raven stared at her tea. Where was Qrow?

"Think Qrow and Taiyang are having breakfast together," said Summer.

Getting up, Raven placed her tray on the opening to the kitchen dishroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Summer following Raven.

"Amphitheater."

"Oh for Ozpin's speech."

"Yes."

"We got another thirty minutes."

"Then I'm walking for thirty minutes."

From the dining room rooftop, a pair of blue eyes amused by Raven trying not to kill Summer.

7:00

Thirty minutes later, sore legs, and ringing in her ears, Raven arrived with Summer at the amphitheater. They noticed a mic stand on a stage. The room filled up with other students.

Walking across the stage, a middle-aged tousled silver hair man with thin brown eyes behind shaded glasses stopped behind the mic.

"Hello, new students. Welcome to Beacon Academy," said silver haired man, "I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Today is Initiation."

"Hello, ladies," brought Raven and Summer's attention onto Qrow standing between them.

Looking Qrow up and down, "You will be launched into Emerald Forest from Beacon Cliff. There will be dangers and possibility of death during this initiation. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Every ten minutes a new wave of students to be launched into the Emerald. Students, see you at the launch site."

Exiting the amphitheater, "Heard they dropped students from the air bus," said Summer, "Wonder why he changed it?"

"Summer," said Qrow, "noticed anything different?"

Studying his face, "You got a haircut?"

Smiling, "Look closer."

Stepping back, Raven covered her eyes.

Shaking her head, "Qrow," asked Raven, "what girl did you charm to get that skirt?"

"Sis, you said Summer like her men in skirts."

"She did," replied Summer looking at Raven, "After initiation," looking at Qrow, "we talk about a date."

Raven stared at the sky as they headed towards Beacon Cliff.

8:00 Arrival at the launch site on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest.

8:30

Stepping onto the launch pad, Raven noticed Summer on her left and Qrow on her right where was Taiyang. Then again how would she know what Taiyang looked like?

"Once you land in the Emerald Forest," said Ozpin, "the first person you contact with will be your partner for the next four years plus your help in finding the playing cards relic."

"Playing caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaards?" replied Qrow getting launched into the air.

Letting gravity do its job, Raven glided. Surveying the landscape, she landed onto a tree branch. Hearing, "Protect me four Maidens, Gods of Light and Darkness!" brought her attention onto the freefalling Summer. Rolling her eyes, Raven aimed the tip of her wooden sword at Summer. Throwing her wooden sword, she watched Summer and her sword disappear behind the forage. Jumping from branch to the next branch, Raven headed towards her sword and the dolt's location.


	3. Duos Formed

Pulling, Summer was unable to free herself. The wooden sword wouldn't bulge. It slid under left strap of her dress then through her cloak. The dull side of the sword didn't cut through the strap.

"You didn't know how to land," brought her attention onto Raven.

"Well, it seemed easy in the book," smiling, "Can you help me down?"

"What kind of weapon did you bring?"

"This," revealing a chain whip with a small sphere at the end.

Rolling her eyes, "Connect it to the hilt," watching Summer connect the chain to hilt, "Toss the chain to me."

Summer did. Catching the chain, Raven wrapped it around her right fist. Gripping with her left hand, she tugged. Another tug.

Getting ready to tug again, "Remember, knees to your chest. Roll after pushing from the tree," tightening her grip, "Ready?"

"Yyyes."

Tug. Summer dropped. Midway, Summer brought her knees to her chest. Pushing off the tree, she rolled onto her chest. Sliding, she stopped at Raven's feet. Looking up, she smiled. Rolling her eyes, Raven dropped the chain whipped in front of Summer.

"We're teammates, now," remarked Summer standing up.

Sheathing her sword, "I'm not trying to think about that," unrolling her scroll, "According to the map and compass," rolling the scroll up, "the relics are that way," walking.

Walking beside Raven, "Wonder what our team's name will be?"

"Why is that important?"

"We'll need two other people to form a four person team so we can use the first letter of our first name to form the team's name."

"Use the first letter of our first name to form the team name?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"Wonder what Qrow is doing?"

"Like I care."

"He's your brother."

"Ok, he's letting some girl lookup his skirt."

"You shouldn't be negative."

"Oh, yes," moving her fingers, "Might attract Grimm. Grimm would be an improvement over you."

"You don't like me?"

Slapping her forehead, Raven focused on two things. First, ditch the dolt. Second, find Orow. Dammit, there was a third thing. What did Taiyang look like?

Walking across a field, "You think my sister is cute?" asked Qrow.

"That's a strange question to ask," replied Taiyang.

"I'm trying to hook up with Summer."

"And need a wingman to keep your sister busy so Summer can award you with the blue ribbon."

"Summer did mentation a date after initiation."

"So the skirt did get result."

"Chicka wow wow wow. So you want to be my wingman?"

"Let's find those playing cards, first."

Hearing screaming followed by roaring, they run towards the source of both.


	4. Pillars of Stone

Loading of the dust onto the train witnessed by a pair of red eyes peeking through the opening between the edge of her fur hat and the turn up collar of her fur lined trench coat which hid her gender. The flaps of her fur hat prevented the wind from freezing her ears. A scarf covered her nose and mouth. She hated the cold however according to the informer these would be a huge gain for her tribe.

Noticing the black haired man who shared the same birthday like her emerging with the crowd, she followed his example. Dropping her grouch bag, she picked it up then rolled under the train cart. Squeezing between the brakes lines and undercarriage, she held on as the train began rolling.

Running past the trees, "You had to try to pet it!" yelled Raven.

Keeping up with Raven, "It was cute!" said Summer.

"Now it's chasing us."

Slamming into the trees, the Ursa continued snapping at their heels.

Getting ahead of Summer, Raven jumped. She grabbed a branch. Summer grabbed Raven legs. Raven's momentum swung them into the tree.

Ursa slammed into the tree nearly knocking them off the branches. Shaking its head, it looked up. Climbing after them, it drove them upwards. Reaching the tree top, Raven noticed the circle of stone pillars.

"Get on my back," said Raven letting Summer climb onto her back.

Jumping as claws missed her heels, she twisted slicing the tree under the Ursa. It fell as Raven and Summer landed in the tree.

"Need to work on my strength," thought Raven carrying Summer towards the circle of stone.

Reaching the circle of stones, they saw Taiyang and Qrow.

Letting Summer slid off her back, "How did you get here?" said Raven.

Staring at Taiyang's goatee, "Goatees are not sexy," she thought.

"We heard roaring and screaming and," said Taiyang motioning to the pillars of stone with playing cards on the surface, "found this."

Noticing stone etched playing cards stuck onto the pillars, it was two rows of each suit. Diamonds to their left. Hearts to their right. Turning clockwise, spades on their left and clubs to their right. Tai walked to the clubs and spades section of the stone circle.

Watching Summer take the Queen of hearts, "How did you get here?" asked Raven.

"Tree top running like you," answered Qrow.

"Taiyang, does tree top running?"

"Surprising him kept up."

Watching Taiyang grabbed the pair of eight of clubs, eight of spades, Ace of clubs and Ace of spades, "Need to remind you why we are," whispered Raven.

"No, I'm going to enjoy myself," answered Qrow, "The tribe is your responsibility, not mine."

Staring at her brother, her attention went towards the forest. Beowolves poured from the forest.

Jumping onto the pillars, Tai and Raven landed on top of clubs and spades while Qrow and Summer were top of diamonds and hearts.

"Let's spilt up!" yelled Taiyang.

"Fine," answered Qrow giving the thumbs up.

Taiyang and Raven headed towards a stone tower while Qrow and Summer headed the forest.


	5. Hunter or Hunted

Thirty minutes of letting the train move, she crawled her way to a coupling. Climbing towards the emergency door, she pressed the lock breaker against the panel. Unlocking, the door slid open allowing her to slip inside. Sliding the door closed, she didn't notice hands slipping around her. Pinning her against the wall, a hand covered her mouth.

"Ticket, please," into her left ear.

"Really, Qrow."

Letting her go, "Sis, your role playing needs work."

"Let's get the dust, first. Celebrate later."

"Like you practice celebrating."

Disconnecting the couplings, they entered the storage cab. Staring at the crates, they grabbed crowbars. Popping the lids opened. They pushed the lid off. Staring at the crystals, Raven picked one up. Staring at it in the light, she dropped it. It shattered without an explosion.

"Fake," she said.

"Look at the stowaways that got abroad," brought their attention onto the rhino faunus with chains wrapped around his fists, "I don't like stowaways on my train," twirling both chain, "Tell them what I do to stowaways, boys," standing between two assistants

"They don't live to brag about it," brought their attention onto one of the three that entered from the other side of the cab, "Shack."

With their backs pressed against each other, Raven stared at the three assistants while Qrow focused on the faunus with the other two. The siblings noticed the rhino and his five assistants stances were that of brawlers not trained fighters.

Holding her crowbar up, "Who sold us out?" asked Raven.

Smiling, "You'll die never knowing," remarked Shack.

Dashing towards the three humans, she dodged a bat swing. Her feet carried her up some crates. Pinning the center one between the crowbar and her back, her momentum carried her right leg over the head of the one on the left of center. Locking her legs, she used her momentum to slam their head against metal floor snapping left of center's neck. Quickly snapping the center's neck, her crowbar blocked a bat swing to her skull. Her left palm slammed into the bat swinger's stomach allowing her to press the crowbar against the back of the bat swinger's skull. Head butting his face separated the ligaments in his neck enough for his neck bones to slice through his spine.

Dodging the thrown chain, Qrow grabbed it then swung it around the assistant's neck on the left of the rhino. Ducking caused the rhino to hit the guy on his right. Sliding behind the assistant with the chain wrapped his neck, Qrow used him guy as a shield. Shack's fist broke the human shield allowing Raven to slide between Shack's legs. Grabbing the chain, she wrapped it around Shack's neck. Trying to hit Qrow and swat Raven off his back, Shack's fist slammed into the panel.

Disengaging the brakes, the cart rolled back down the mountainside causing them to fall. The back of Raven's head to hit the floor then slid across the floor with Shack on top of her. Still holding onto the chain, she got lifted up. Increasing the tightness, Raven's back slammed against the wall. Hitting a sharp turn, the train cart flew off the track. As Raven's head hit the edge of a crate, Shack's neck snapped. The cab slammed into trees as Raven passed out.

Good news. The Beowolves stopped chasing them. Bad news. Urasi are chasing them now.

Reaching the stone bridge, Raven stopped then unsheathed her sword. Slicing through one that didn't stop in time, she noticed an ursa perched on a column. Staring at her, it poised ready to jump when a stone smacked between its eyes. Jumping in a zigzag pattern, Raven sliced through its neck. It dissolved away while she landed in front of Taiyang. Driving her sword backwards killing the ursa behind her, she noticed Tai's weapon.

"A towel?" she asked.

Dropping a stone into the towel, "You'll be surprised," remarked Tai twirling the towel.

Flinging the stone struck an ursa allowing Raven to slice it. Grabbing Raven's hand, Tai led her towards the tower. Crossing the stone bridge, they followed the spiral stones upward.

"Narrows their attack routes," said Tai.

"And our escape route," replied Raven striking an ursa's snot, "and I'm doing all the work."

Pushing against the stone blocks, they didn't budge. Halfway up the stairs, Taiyang discovered a loose block. Inching it free, he rested it the edge of step.

"Get behind me."

Getting behind him, she helped him line up the block. Pushing it, the stone block slid towards the urasi. It slid until it got stuck going around a turn. Straightening it, Taiyang and Raven watched it collided into the Urasi.

Outside, they saw some Grimm weren't killed by stone slab.

Finishing them off with her sword, "Die!" came from her mouth.

As one dissolved away, she went to the next one. Despite thumping in her ears and her vision getting blurry, her sword did its job.

Searching for more to kill, "Bring more! Bring more!"

A pair of hands grabbed her arms. Her sword tried to draw more blood on whoever was stopping her.

"Hey," brought her attention onto the spoiler of her frenzy, "They're died."

Her red eyes stared into those blue eyes.

"Listen, they're died."

Blinking her eyes, "They're died?"

"Yes, they dissolve away only leaving their bones behind from their previous fights. Are you alright?"

Pressing her left palm against her temple, "Just a little lightheaded."

"Sit down catch your breath."

Sitting down, she watched him studying the bone mask of an ursa major. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright?" brought her attention onto Tai staring at her.

"Yes."

Grabbing her hand, "Let's find Qrow and Summer."

Getting her to her feet, Tai led her towards the field.

Getting their route towards the woods cut off by the Beowolves, Qrow and Summer stopped in the middle of the field. Standing between Summer and the Grimm, Qrow brought his staff forward. Flicking the switch caused the blade to pop up. Like a farmer ready to cut wheat, Qrow kept the ones in front of him back. Those encircling them and closing in worried him.

Detecting whooshing behind him, he peered over his shoulder watching Summer swinging her chain in a full circle.

"Keep them busy!" yelled Summer twirling her chain in a 360 degree arc, "I need to build up speed!"

Building up speed, she released the chain sailing the sphere past Qrow's head. It continued sailing until a Beowolf's jaw snapped onto it. Stepping onto the chain, Summer's foot caused a simple jerk causing blades to spring from the sphere like claws that gripped onto the Beowolf's muzzle.

Putting her mass into it, she swung that Beowulf off its feet using it to knock the other Grimm down allowed Qrow's scythe to slice their necks opened. A wild idea entered Qrow's mind when the Beowolf at the end of Summer's chain dissolved away. Catching the chain, Summer's momentum swung Qrow off his feet. Holding his scythe out, they finished the pack off.

Slowly her swing down allowed Qrow to land on his feet.

Letting the spinning in his head stop, "We should've been allowed guns or some type of projectile weapon," replied Qrow.

Coiling her chain up, "That's not until third year," answered Summer, "Next year, we get metal blades."

"Seems you survived," said Taiyang.

Pressing her hand against her forehand, "you…survived," said Raven swaying.

"Are you about to pass out?"

"May…"

Catching Raven, Tai lowered her to the ground.

Kneeling beside Tai, "She overextended herself, again," said Qrow.

"Summer send a signal," remarked Tai watching Summer leave to send a signal, "You and your sister didn't go to any combat school."

"No."

Checking her finger tips, "Explains why her conditioning isn't good," placing his left hand near Raven's hip, "Have to work on that," checking her eyes.

"Seemed to know a lot about this."

"My dad told me, 'Son, if you want to be a hunter," revealing his first aid kit, "carry a first aid kit," opening the kit, "Sometimes an adult can be right," checking for a vein.

Inserting the sterile needle into Raven's arm, Tai held the bag of saline solution up.

"Hold this," said Tai handing the bag to Qrow.

Taking the bag, "Did you give some thought about being my wingman?" asking Qrow.

"How about after the team get sorted out?" getting up.

Staring at his sister then Taiyang collecting Grimm bones, Qrow wondered if his wingman could handle his sister.


	6. Team STQR Formed

Entering the amphitheater after her exit from the infirmary, Raven got tackled by Summer. Wrapping her arms around Raven's waist, Summer almost lifted Raven off her feet.

"You're alive!" greeted Summer.

"Why shouldn't I?" replied Raven trying to break Summer's iron hug.

"You passed out and," releasing her hug, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," replied Raven, "just need to drink a lot of fluids," looking around, "Where's Tai and Qrow?"

"Saw Tai talking to Ozpin," pointing to a group of giggling teenage girls, "Qrow's showing off his legs."

Rolling her eyes, Raven walked towards the giggling girls.

"Ladies, like my legs," entered her ears.

"Oh, Qrow," giggling, "You got firm thighs and calves."

"My scythe's pretty firm if you want to try it."

Giggling increased.

"Is it true you're not wearing any underwear?"

"Only way to find out," griping the hem of his skirt.

Grabbing Qrow's arm, "Show and tell is over," pulling him away.

"Another time, ladies!"

"Really, Qrow."

"Sis, you're crapping my style."

"Already, you forgot why we're here."

"No, you forgot. I don't care about the tribe. I'm enjoying myself which you need to learn to do."

Rolling her eyes, she led him back to Summer who happened to be talking to Taiyang.

"Found your wayward brother," said Taiyang.

"Attention students," brought their attention onto Ozpin standing in front of his mic stand, "Time to announce this year's new batch of hunters and huntresses."

Well, Raven and Qrow didn't get cards. Summer held her Queen of hearts to her chest. As for Taiyang, he didn't produce any cards he took.

"Raven Branwen."

"Me?"

"Yes, Step onto the stage with Summer."

"Oh."

She didn't have the Queen of hearts. Wonder who did?

"Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen."

They joined beside Raven and Summer. Wonder who had the Queen between them.

"Produce the cards you have."

Summer held the Queen of hearts. Taiyang had the eight of spades. They didn't match.

"Raven Branwen reveal the eight of spades in your possession."

"I don't have it."

"What's that?" said Summer pointing towards Raven's belt.

Sliding her fingers under her belt, Raven pulled the eight of spades out.

"How did that get there?" replied Raven.

"Team STQR will be led by Summer Rose."

Summer hugged the shell shocked Raven while Qrow and Taynag high fived each other.

Really, how did that eight of spades get under her belt?

Checking the wreckage, "How much dust was lost," said the Atlesian soldier into his helmet mic.

"Still calculating. So far, no survivors. Six…Wait," running to a cart wrapped around a tree, "It seems two survivors have been found."

Staring at her school uniform that laid on her bed, Raven noted the red plaid skirt, leg stockings, the brown jacket with a tan vest, and white shirt with a red ribbon to tie around the shirt collar. Three pairs were assigned to her.

Summer hung her uniform by pairs in the closet. Skirt covered by shirt. Then jacket and vest over shirt. Sighing, Raven followed her example. With that done, Raven laid on her back hugging her pillow.

Staring at the ceiling, she reminded herself it was this or the mines of Tartarus then wondered how did Taiyang slid that eight of spades under her belt.

Getting up, she peeked into the hallway finding Taiyang sitting down and reading.

Stepping outside, "Hello," she said.

"Hello," not prying his eyes from his book.

"Anything interesting?"

"If you like reading how two people once in love rediscovering their love."

"You believe in love?"

"I've noticed it's easier to fall in love then stay together."

"Really?"

"Yes. Most romances are about the chase. Yet, few write about how to keep the passion going once one gets caught."

"Seems Summer is trying to catch Qrow."

"Your brother wants me to be his wingman."

"Not with that goatee."

Stroking his goatee, "What's wrong with it?"

"Any girl kissing you with that hairy thing under your nose will laugh."

"My mother liked it."

"I'm not your mother. Do you think you can handle me?"

"Raven, the chase is the easy part. Keeping you caged that's the fun part."

Sitting beside him, "Qrow's with Summer?"

"Yes, planning our weekend in Vale."

Staring the pages of his book, "Where are you at in the story?"

"Part where the woman rant about 'If she was a man'."

"Why's that important?"

"Her way pointing out the injustice of being a woman," flipping the pages back, "You can read the beginning to understand the context."

"Hey nonny, nonny," Raven read, "Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more; men were deceivers ever. There some truth in that."

Staring at the footage of Taiyang slipping eight of spades under the belt of a fainting Raven, Ozpin's ears caught, "Summer show promise skill wise however her lack of self of awareness might get her into trouble."

Doing her normal analyzing then informing him of his bad decisions, Team STQR were Glynda lateness.

Tapping on her scroll, "Branwen Twins are a different matter. Really, letting those bandits into Beacon."

"They only killed those that tried to harm them."

"Finally, Taiyang. Surprised his father let him join Beacon."

"It only means he hates me less than the other headmasters."

"Why did you make Summer the leader?"

Showing her the footage of Tai slipping the card under Raven's belt, "Taiyang just like his father making his own rules according to his view of Remnant."

"So Summer's a compromise?"

Resting his chin on his interlocking fingers, "Yes, she is."

Holding hands, Qrow and Summer walked towards their rooms then stopped when their ears caught, "What, my dear Lady Disdain!" came from Taiyang standing in front of the door to his room, "Are you yet living?"

"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signor Taiyang?" replied Raven standing in front of the door to her room, "Courtesy itself must convert to disdain if you come in her presence."

"Then courtesy is a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted, and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart, for I truly love none."

"A dear happiness to women!" clapping her hands together, "They would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank the Gods and my cold blood, I am of your humor for that. I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me."

"Gods keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall scape a predestinate scratched face."

"Scratching could not make it worse than such a face as yours were."

"Well, you are a rare parrot teacher."

"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours."

"I would if my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer," opening the door, "But keep your way," entering his room, "By the Gods' names, I'm done," closing the door.

Opening the door, "You always end with a jade's trick," entering her room, "I know you of old," closing the door.

"What did we just witness?" asked Summer.

"I have no idea," answered Qrow.

Entering his room, Qrow found Taiyang medicating in the lotus position.

"Taiyang? That's kind of stupid name to say. Anyways, Tai. What do you think of Summer?"

"I don't think of her, however I've seen her."

"Isn't she a modest young lady?"

"Do you question me as an honest man for my simple true judgment? Would you have me speak as being a professed son of a tyrant to their gender?"

"No, I would like your sober judgment."

"I think she's too low for high praise. Too brown for fair praise. Only commendation, I can afford her. That being other than she is, she being unhandsome and being no other, but as she is. I don't like her."

"How truly do you like her?"

"Would you buy her after inquiring about her?"

"If she was some jewel, yes."

"Then buy a case to put her in. What kind of key shall a man like you go into song?"

"She's the sweetness lady that I've seen."

"Without spectacles, I see no such matter," standing up, "There's her roommate, not possessed without the fury that exceeds her much beauty from last quarter of Spring to first quarter of Winter."

"Does that mean you do want to be my wingman."

Slipping under cover covers on his bed, "Goodnight, Qrow."

Summer wasn't having easier time with Raven. Entering her room, Summer found Raven in her bed staring at the ceiling hugging her pillow against her chest.

"Qrow enjoying the company of Signor Benedict?" asked Raven.

"He's with Taiyang."

"Oh the Maidens, he will hang upon Qrow like a disease. Qrow is better off catching the pestilence and run off mad. The gods help my brother if he caught the Taiyang. It would cost him thousand lien to be cured."

"Qrow doesn't look sick. You're ok, are you not?"

"Only when my mother cried to chase away a star then I was born."

"I was born an orphan," heading towards the bathroom, "Anyways, we're going spend the weekend in Vale," entering the bathroom.

Placing the pillow over her face, Raven muffled her laughter.


	7. Weekend in Vale

Waking up, Qrow rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he turned over to the sight of Tai's bareback performing a split between two chairs while doing swim like movements with his arms. Getting out of bed, Qrow headed to bathroom. After a shower, he needed to get an ice packet to apply to his groin after that sight of Tai doing his morning routine.

Waking to swooshing sounds, Summer saw the source of the swooshing. Raven swinging her sword counter clockwise then clockwise with each step forward. Reaching the window, Raven sheathed her sword. Turning clockwise, she repeated the same movement.

Getting out of bed, Summer went into bathroom to relieve her bladder and take a shower.

Placing the cups of coco in front of the Branwen Twins, Ozpin started at them. So James was having trouble with these two. Yes, looks can be deceiving. Sitting down, he noticed them still haven't touched their coco.

"It isn't poison."

"That's how one gains trust," said the young lady.

"Miss Branwen, I'm offering a choice Beacon Academy or the mines of Tartarus."

"If that's the case," said the young man, "how about a case of the strongest whiskey and that blonde," pointing to a middle-aged light-blonde with a bun tied in the back while a curl hung down the right side of her face standing beside the door.

Her bright green eyes behind thin ovular glasses stared through Qrow. Her teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar swung with each step that echoed as she walked towards them.

Slapping her riding crop against the table, "Young man, I'm Glynda Goodwitch, the headmistress of Beacon.

Smiling, "I'll let you use that riding crop to discipline this bad wayward boy."

"Miss Goodwitch."

"Qrow."

"Sis, I'm plan on enjoying myself before hard labor hits this body."

"Ozpin, I'm not letting this punk degrade me with his foul thoughts."

"What to hear in details my thoughts of your flexible after getting your clothes to fly across the room."

Standing in front of Glynda, "Glynda, step out of the room."

Keeping her eyes on Qrow, she stepped out of the room.

Sitting back down, "Listen, Branwen Twins. Four years at Beacon or a lifetime working the mines of Tartarus."

"What else?" asked Raven.

"What else?"

"Yes, there's always a what else."

"If you prove your prowess, I'll lessen the restrictions on your sentence."

"So the blonde isn't part of the deal?" asked Qrow.

"No."

Picking up the cup of coco, "Fine," said Raven blowing onto the coco, "four years at your stupid academy," sipping her coco.

Carrying a bucket of ice, "Hello," brought Qrow's attention onto Summer.

"Hello, beautiful," brought a smile onto Summer's lips.

"Did your mother cry to chase away a star?" she asked.

"What?"

"Raven said your mother cried to chase away a star then you both were born."

"Where did she get that from?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she noticed the bucket of ice.

"What's the ice for?"

"My groan after watching Tai's morning stretch," answered Qrow. "Why are you out here?"

"Your sister's morning routine with her sword."

"Ah. It seems our roommates are exercise obsessed."

"Maybe they need a hobby?"

"Like each other. I've got an idea. A…what's that guy with super strength?"

"Hercules."

"That's it," snapping his fingers, "A Herculean task that would take us both to pull off."

"And what does it involve?"

Whispering into Summer's ear caused her to giggle.

"What a riot," escape from her lips.

Walking the dog with her yoyo, "Hey, silver eyed freak," which she ignored going into the rocking the cradle.

"Don't ignore me," said the bully standing in the path of her yoyo.

With a flick of her wrist she sent the yoyo between the bully's legs.

"Horm, don't you realize she was born an orphan."

"Here I thought her parents died of embarrassment. That's was the most reasonable thing they did besides properly crushing her skull in."

"Kids, leave that orphan alone," brought their attention onto a peacekeeper, "a distressed orphan attract Grimm."

Grabbing the orphan's yoyo, the kids run off causing the orphan to tilt her head to the right. Twisting her body, she burst forward like a little cyclone. Bursting pass them, the sudden shrift of air pressure caused the pack of kids to go into the air then crashing onto the ground. Her yoyo popped free only to broke into half against the pavement. It got smashed by a four wheeled vehicle.

Staring at the pieces in her hands, "Summer Rose," brought her attention onto a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes behind shaded glass spectacles, "I'm Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is," pointing to the light-blonde woman with bright green eyes behind thin ovular glasses standing beside him, "Glynda Goodwitch. I'll replace your yoyo if you're willing to listen to my offer to join Beacon Academy."

Bringing her hands together, her silver eyes sparkled as a big smile formed on her lips.

"Can I have a meteor shower?"

"Let's talk over ice cream."

Clapping and jumping, "I like ice cream."

Walking between Ozpin and Glynda, Summer couldn't contain her joy and her million questions that came a second from her mouth.

Trying to sleep on the airship flying towards Vale proved useless when sitting beside Summer.

"Since this our last weekend as civilians," said Summer opening her scroll, "We need to do some shopping and exploring of Vale."

"Which means stuck four years at Beacon."

"No, we're allowed weekend leave at the end of each quarter depending on how well we're scoring in attendance and performance. In fact, next year, we can customize our uniforms."

"We don't actually have lien to spend."

"We're given a stipend to buy clothes."

Sighing, "I am tired of wearing a borrowed t-shirt to sleep in. Still doesn't solve where we are spending the night at?"

"We're staying at a hostel," said Summer staring her scroll over, "so our living arrangements are settled."

"Hostel?" replied Raven.

"As hunters and huntresses, we use hostels. They are placed in major cities, towns, and villages. As first year academy students, we are allowed to spend the night at them. They also provide food. Once we graduate and are licensed more service the hostels' provide."

"Like what?"

"Armory, getting assignments, and a practice area to train or settle arguments. No killing allowed inside the hostel. If this rule is broken, hostels are closed to the suspended hunter or huntress until the banned is lifted."

"And how you know all this?"

Tapping on her scroll, "Hunters and Huntresses' Guide to Regiment. An guide for hunters and huntresses to navigate and survive in Regiment."

"Attention passengers," blared on the PA, "We're reaching Vale."

Getting up, Raven leaned over a seat to stare out of a window. The sight of Vale was beautiful, however that wasn't what took her breath away. The thing was she leaning over someone's lap. That lap belonged to Taiyang. Instead of looking at Vale, his eyes looked her over. Oh, yes. He shaved his goatee. She noticed his looks improved without that goatee.

Parking his Remnant R75, Taiyang listened to sounds of the fighting from inside the house he shared with his father while his blue eyes studied the blonde with green eyes behind thin ovular glasses with sitting on the porch swing. Following her black boots with bronze heels, her black-brown stockings ended at the helm of her black high waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons. Her white long-sleeved, pleated blouse seemed to enhance her curves. Noticing his blue eyes study her, she pulled out her compact with the mirror and checked if her blouse was unbuttoned.

The fighting stopped. Out stepped a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes behind shaded glass spectacles. His light complexion and sharp facial features didn't hide the bruises that decorated his face.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt and long, dark-green pants were torn.

"Ozpin," came from the worried blonde standing up.

Waving her off, "It's alright, Glynda," Ozpin said staring at Taiyang, "Young man your father has something to tell you," resting his body weight on his cane.

Smiling, Taiyang nodded his head and walked into his family's house.

"That young man has his father's stare," said Glynda.

"Question is does he has his parents' skill."

Leaving the skyport, they checked into the Vale hostel. Summer and Raven got a room while Qrow and Taiyang got the room across from them. Tai wore a blue shirt and pants. Qrow had a white shirt and black pants. Summer wore a black shirt with white shorts. Raven had a red shirt and black pants on. Lifting a menu off a table, Qrow read the items.

"Nothing interesting to eat," said Qrow, "Can we use our stipend to pay for food outside of the hostel?"

"Yes," replied Summer, "Just we can't go over our allowed amount. If we do we'll have to pay it back."

"I'm not sitting here," said Raven walking towards the exit.

Exiting the hostel, they saw the busy crowd.

"So what should we do team?" asked Summer.

"Still can't believe you're the team leader," replied Raven.

"Sis, like that matters now," said Qrow, "we're in Vale and broke," noticing Tai walking towards a weapon emporium, "where's he going?"

"Let's find out," remarked Raven.

Entering, they saw Tai's knapsack rested on the counter. Tai's fingers moved up and down rhythmically against the counter.

Appearing from the back, "Stop that stupid rapping," said a lizard faunus staring at Taiyang, "Taiyang, how's that scoundrel of your father doing?"

Opening his knapsack, "As well as one can get, Granville" dumping the bones of the Grimm onto the counter, "Like a price for these."

Examining the bones, "Uresi and Beowulf," staring at Tai, "Five hundred total."

"Eight hundred or I'll double it."

"You're a scoundrel like your father."

"And I know how much you charge."

Taking the bones, Granville paid Tai.

Seeing the other three, "Buying or gawking?"

"Leaving," said Raven pushing Summer and Qrow outside.

Placing the lien into his bag, "Granville, need an order done," handing a piece of paper to Granville.

Reading the paper, "This will take time."

"That's fine," heading towards the door, "By that time, I should have the lien to pay you."

Stepping outside, he saw his teammates.

"So that's why you kept the bones," remarked Raven.

Pulling the lien from his bag, "Had to solve our shortage of funds," replied Taiyang dividing the lien among his teammates.

Receiving his share, "You're full of surprises, Tai," said Qrow.

"Don't call me Tai," he said staring at Summer, "Where first, leader?"

"Know a good noodle bar?" she asked.

Smiling, "Yes, I do."

Leading his teammates to a street-side noodle bar named A Simple Wok, they sat on the barstool. Tai sat on the right of Raven while Qrow sat on the left of Summer. An old man placed a bowl of noodles in front of them after checking their lien is good.

Enjoying her fifth bowl of noodles, "We're taking refresher courses," said Summer wiping her mouth, "during our first year."

"That explains this," said Raven pointing to her wooden sword, "Why does a blacksmith need Grimm bones?" using her fork to stuff more noodles into her mouth.

"Mixing crushed Grimm bones with metal, makes it stronger," said Tai stuffing noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"First item of the day," said Qrow, "is clothes for us."

"Actually, I brought my own," remarked Tai, "Guess, you three are cloth shopping," paying their noodle bill.

"Cool!" said Summer dragging Raven into lingerie store.

"Does even she notice where she heading towards?" asked Qrow.

"I doubt it," answered Tai following Qrow into a men's store.

Sighing, Raven stared at the lingerie. Who was she impressing? She wasn't going to be someone's mistress or she wasn't searching for a rich husband.

"Think, Qrow would like this," remarked Summer holding up a see through corset.

"Summer, after a few days meeting Qrow already you're planning a wedding."

"Isn't that what a girl does?"

"You should plan for a funeral."

"Is he sick? Need to plan the wedding quickly."

Rolling her eyes, Raven went back to searching the right underwear to turn Tai's head. Why did that enter her head?

After buying clothes, they saw the guys.

"Won't believe want I brought," said Summer.

"A skirt that can show off my legs," replied Qrow.

"Yeah," said Raven, "it shows off your butthead every well."

"Look a Sweettooth!" remarked Summer.

"I don't do sweets," replied Raven.

"Sis, live a little."

"No," crossing her arms.

"Then keep an eye on the purchases," said Tai walking towards the Sweettooth.

Sitting on a bench surrounded by their purchases, Raven opened her scroll. Finding the Guide to Remnant, she noticed the scale on lien.

White lien = $1.00

Blue lien = $5.00

Green = $10.00

Yellow = $50

Red = $100

Black = $500

Boredom really gripping her, she looked up the scale on time.

Twenty eight days equal a quarter which is based on the phases of the moon.

New moon = first quarter

First crescent = second quarter

Full moon = Third quarter

Last crescent = fourth quarter

Four quarters equal a season. Four seasons equal a year. Each season named after a maiden.

Winter = Four quarters

Spring = Four quarters

Summer = Four quarters

Fall = Four quarters

"Getting a refresher over time," brought her attention onto Tai eating something from a white bag.

"What are you eating?"

"Spice drop," popping another into his mouth, "Try one."

"I don't do sweets."

"Just try one."

"Fine."

Grabbing one, she popped it into her mouth. Chewing, she slowly groaned.

Staring at the bag, "Can I try another?"

Smiling, "Yes."

She grabbed five this time. Into her mouth, they went. Tapping her fingers against her scroll, she looked around trying not to look at Tai and that white bag.

"Here," placing the bag into her hands, "I brought an extra bag," grabbing some of the bags, "They went to the hostel."

Following Tai, Raven put more spice drops into her mouth.


	8. Senet

Discovering the hostel had a washer and dryer, Raven had her new clothes cleaned. Changing into black with a red strip along the legs sweat pants and black tank top, Raven studied the lounge area. There was Qrow playing poker with Summer. Summer was winning.

Detecting a strumming of guitar strings, she found on the balcony Tai sitting a wooden railing doing the strumming.

Slowly sitting down, her legs draped over the chair arms.

"_The sun is sinking in the west_," drifted into her ears.

_"The cattle go down to the stream_

_The redwing settles in the nest_

_It's time for a hunter to dream_

_Purple light in the canyons_

_That's where I long to be_

_With my three good companions_

_Just my rifle, pony and me_

_Gonna hang."_

_"Gonna hang," _repeated Raven.

_"My sombrero." _

_"My sombrero."_

_"On the limb" _

_"On the limb"_

_"Of a tree." _

_"Of a tree."_

_"Comin' home"_

_"Comin' home" _

_"Sweetheart darlin'" _

_"Sweetheart darlin'"_

_"Just my rifle, pony and me_

_Just my rifle, my pony and me."_

_"Whippoorwill in the willow_

_Sings a sweet melody_

_Riding to Amarillo," _came from Raven's lips.

_"Just my rifle, pony and me_

_No more cows" _

_"No more cows" _

_"to be roping" _

_"to be roping"_

_"No more strays will I see_

_Round the bend" _

_"round the bend" _

_"she'll be waitin'" _

_"I'll be waitin'"_

_"For my rifle, pony and me_

_For my rifle, my pony and me."_

"And you know that song because," said Tai.

"Heard it around a campfire once," said Raven, "And you're hunter because."

"I failed to learn the piano."

"Then why did you learn?"

"Read stories of hunters and huntresses channeling their discipline to fight into the learning the arts like music, painting, writing. Some were quite good."

"Are you that bored?"

"OK, I'm keeping a family tradition alive."

"Besides singing and the guitar, what else do you consider fun?"

"Senet."

"Senet?"

"A Senet board is thirty spaced rectangle board unlike a chess board that's shaped like a square."

Getting up, "Let's try it."

Entering the lounge, they headed towards a shelf full of games. Picking a box labeled Senet, they found a table.

Removing a thirty spaced rectangle board from the box, "It's a game for two players where we attempt to beat each other by racing around the board," said Tai placing the white pieces on the odd spaces while the black pieces on the even spaces, "Four two sided dice sticks determine the number of squares we move," holding four sticks flat on one while curved on other, "One flat side up = one. Two flat sides up = two. Three flat sides up = three. Four flat sides up = four. Four round sides up = six."

Tossing the four sticks, Tai got three flat sides up.

Handing the four sticks to Raven, "Keep tossing until you get one flat side up," Tai said.

After three attempts between, Raven got one flat side up.

"Now want?" she said.

"You got the dark pieces. One the piece on the space ten. You must get all five pieces off the board."

"The squares with hieroglyphs?"

"Square twenty seven is a trap. It sends you back to fifteenth square. If a piece is already on the fifteenth square, then the piece goes to square one. Square twenty six, twenty eight, twenty nine are safe places for pieces preventing them being attacked."

"And the point of this is?"

"This game of chance and fate, and as in life, the outcome is unknown until the game is completed."

Shrugging her shoulders, Raven gave it a chance. Five hours went until their first game ended.

In another location, a different kind of game plan was going on. Five individuals huddled around a table staring at the plans to First Lien Bank of Vale.

"Understand the plan?"

"Yes, with these masks that make us look like faunus, we enter, blast guns, smash and grab. Simple."


	9. Bank Robbers vs Team STQR

Early in the morning, five faunus walked into First Lien Bank of Vale. Pulling out assault rifles from under their coats, bam bam sent impact bullets into the ceiling and getting the morning crowd's attention.

"Listen up, humans," said the led faunus, "Time to donate to the Faunus Liberation Front to free faunus from the oppressive grip of you humans," walking towards the counter, "Now time to donate," noticing the clerk was a faunus, "fellow faunus."

"Sorry you don't represent me. At least, I got a job not a loser looking for a hand out by gunpoint."

"Rrrrright."

Smack!

"Don't have time for politics," said the female faunus standing over the knocked out the faunus bank clerk, "We here to rob a bank."

Grabbing the bank manager, she shoved him towards the safe the secured the safety despot boxes. Breaking several fingers managed to convince the manager to open the safe. Knocking the manager out with a bullet to the head, she opened the safety despot box. Pulling out the strongbox, she placed in a different despot box. Placing plastic explosion like X on the wall of doors of safety despot boxes, she removed her faunus disguise. Hiding among the scared patrons, her thumb pushed the detonator button.

Boom brought Team STQR's attention onto bank robbers cramming into a car then speeding off.

"Should we help?" asked Summer.

"We do need some team work training," said Tai producing a bo staff.

"So you do use weapons," remarked Raven unsheathing her sword.

Twirling his scythe, "Well, team leader," said Qrow.

Rubbing the links of the chain, "Let's go team," said Summer

Leaping forward, Summer went into her speed semblance chasing after robbers.

"She doesn't look before leaping," transforming his bo staff into a whip, "Don't be late," flinging himself onto a rooftop.

"He's full of surprises," jumping onto a peacekeeper cruiser, "You're going to be late, sis."

"Dammit," blurted Raven.

Jumping onto the rooftop, she chased after Tai.

Using the bioscanner on the black hair woman wrapped in a blanket, "Ma'am, you're cleared. No injuries."

Wringing her hands, "They killed the manager," dropping her head into her hands, "Blood everywhere. The explosion..."

"Don't worry, ma'am. You're ordeal is over."

"Thank you."

Watching the healer leave, she got up. Dropping the blanket on a corpse, she walked away from the chaos.

Noticing a member missing, "What happen to Rhondo?" asked the backside passenger.

"Properly died in that stupid explosion," said the bag man in front seat staring in the side mirror, "What the f…" noticing the white tornado gaining on them.

Getting knocked into the air, the car landed on the roof.

Crawling from the over turned car, "What was that?"

"A cute girl with a ball and chain."

"Sounds like my ex-wife."

"In the name of Vale peacekeepers and hunters of Remnant, give up law breakers."

"Yeah, defiantly my ex-wife."

Firing at her with their assault rifles, she covered up with her cape. Standing between Summer and the bullets, Tai gripped a small handle from his bo staff between his second and third fingers of his left hand. Twirling his bo staff like propeller to block the bullets, Tai removed a small cylinder from his knapsack. Pressing the cylinder, it turned into a disc. Throwing it, it bounced off vehicles, walls, and lamp post. The disc sliced through the barrels of the assault rifles.

Bringing out pistols, two robbers run into an alleyway. The trailing robbers slammed into Qrow's scythe staff. Witnessing the smiling Qrow flipping over them, his swinging scythe tripped them onto their back.

Running down the alley stopped by a foot to their stomach then fist knocking them onto their back.

Looking up, "Lady Ra…"

Stomping her foot onto the robbers' face, her right foot knocked them out.

Staring at the two unconscious robbers, her ears detected feet running towards her. Looking up, it was Qrow and Tai heading towards her.

"Effective," said Tai.

"Let's drag them to back to their pals," said Qrow.

Grabbing a pair of legs, they dragged the unconscious robbers.

"Why are we dragging them?" said Qrow.

"Benefits of being a woman," remarked Raven walking behind them.

"Yeah, we do the hard work and they complain about not being treated equal," replied Tai.

Exiting the alleyway, they left their cargo beside their buddies in crime.

Watching the peacekeepers take the robbers away, "And you didn't use that bo staff during our initiation," said Raven, "because…"

"Don't forget his throwing disc," remarked Summer.

"A throwing disc?" pressing her hands against her temples.

Catching the almost fainting Raven, "Feel like a drink?" asked Tai.

Wincing, "Yes, watermelon water," said Raven.

They headed towards From Dust Till Dawn.

Staring at the destroyed wall of safety deposit boxes, "Headmaster Ozpin," brought his attention onto the peacekeeper, "A real mess we've got here."

"Anything missing, Detective Burns?"

"Besides lien and possessions taken from the patrons, hard to say," turning his attention onto the wall, "They did a number on this wall."

"Yes, they did," said Ozpin staring at an empty deposit box that a certain object that couldn't be destroyed by explosions was stored.

"Bang! Bang!," came from Summer, "Twirl!"

The whole trip back summer retold how they stopped the bank robbers despite only an annoyed Raven listened.

Walking down the ramp, they saw a certain blonde headmistress glaring at them.

"Not even in class, yet," said Glynda slapping her thigh with her riding crop, "Already Team STQR got into trouble."

"Must be a record," remarked Qrow.

"Do we get a grace period?" asked Summer.

"Oh yeah, mines of Tartarus sounding good right now," commented Raven.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Guess team, we're flying back," replied Tai.

Turning around, Team STQR started walking back up the ramp.

"To your dorms right now!" ordered Glynda, "smart alecks."

Walking past Glynda, "Better than being a dumb aleck," thought Raven.


	10. First Day of Classes

6:00 am - Wake up

Waking up to that sight of their roommates doing their morning routine, Qrow and Summer sighed. Entering the bathroom, they relieved their bladder. Taking a shower and putting on their school uniform, they waited for their roommates in the hallway.

"So Qrow," said Summer, "when are we going to put our plan to get those two to romance each other."

"Don't worry," said Qrow, "when you master their handwriting."

7:30 am – Breakfast

Staring at her scroll, "First, we have a lecture by Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch," said Summer.

Chewing on her bacon, "Hmm," replied Raven noticing Tai not listening, "What's got your attention?"

"Them," he said pointing towards a table of a five member team.

This five member team were slapping the table being loud and proud.

Checking for their identification on her scroll, "Seems to be Team MNSTR," said Summer, "All the members are from Atlas."

"Wonder who they made mad?" asked Tai, "No one leaves Atlas unless being forced out."

8 am – Class Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch

Standing at the podium, "I am Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch," said Glynda, "I give refresher lectures to first time students," tapping her scroll allowing the images of Aura appear on the screen behind her, "Aura is an invisible barrier that manifests from one's soul," noticing Mr. Branwen keeping his attention on Team MNSTR, "Everyone has the capability of generating their own aura which has a wide range of abilities. These abilities and strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors such as experience, training, innate skill and stamina," peering over the edge of her glasses, "Even through humans and faunus can generate aura, it's debated if synthetic being can generate aura. Grimm, being soulless, can't generate aura," readjusting her glasses, "Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers and even increase their own abilities. Weapons and armor can act as a conduit for aura allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. This even applies to nontraditional weapons like my cape or those with robotic prostheses can shield their artificial anatomy with aura except those that use Grimm transplants due to the soulless nature of Grimm," walking towards the left of the podium, "Strength of aura degrades with continual use therefore limiting the applications of aura in combat. With time or heavy use, one's aura will decay to the point where they are weakened or even incapacitated," walking towards the podium, "Aura, a necessary energy source for all Huntsmen and Huntresses, is a powerful ally in battle. It's required to trigger the use of Dust. Activation of aura requires training and willpower. When ones' aura is depleted, they can still feel pain and heat. Training is required to subconsciously have ones' aura cloaked on."

Keep moving don't let them enjoy the curves.

"Aura can be recharged. The time required to recharge varies between Hunters and Huntresses," swapping her scroll to Semblance section of her lecture, "Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power. The nature of one's semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. With the sheer number of people unlocking their semblances, it can lead to unrelated people gaining similar abilities even through its unique to each individual with effects varying from user to user. However, semblance can be pass through parents to child or through other family members," tapping her scroll off, "That ends today lecture. See you tomorrow."

9:45 am – Professor Bartholomew Oobleck History Class

Holding a thermos, a green haired man with brown that seem to change blue by his round glass stood in a desk that need to be cleaned with a map of Remnant covered by newspaper clippings connected by red lines.

Unscrewing the cap off his thermos, "I am Professor Oobleck," said the dark green haired man, "and the purpose of history is to learn from the past to prevent the same mistake."

"Only to make new mistake that are old mistakes repackaged," mumbled Tai, "besides the best techniques are passed on by survivors."

Sipping from his thermos, "Mantle invaded Mistral for the purpose of gaining cheap labor by using Faunus as labor. This led to the Faunus Rights Revolution. Bringing the rise of several groups to faunus civil rights, some peaceful while others use violent means, Faunus lost due to the superior weaponry of Mantle," walking why did it seem like he was sliding, "Kingdom of Vacuo went to war with Mantle over the region of Tundra. Kingdom of Vale aligned with Vacuo while Mistral being a puppet kingdom for Mantle. This was the start of the Great War which is referred known as The War," sliding right, "King of Vale had a dislike of the way Mantle treated its citizens by abolishing the arts and repressed self-expression to control its citizens' emotions, in the name of being safer from Grimm," more sipping, "King of Vale believed Mantle trampled on faunus's unalienable Rights of Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness which were held truths to be self-evident, that all humans and faunus were created equal, endowed by their Creators," unless one believe humans are superior, "Food and Dust rations were put into effect, development of technology accelerated, humans and faunus on the battlefield grew closer," crossing lines, "Many settlements were lost to the Grimm, due to their best warriors being away to fight in the War, and most of those settlements were never reclaimed," even if one kept hard copies of land claims, "During the Vacuo campaign, Mantle and Mistral targeted Vacuo, hoping to cut off their enemy's Dust supply by conquering Vacuo's mines. The King of Vale arrived and personally led his army alongside Vacuo's, thoroughly decimating the opposing forces," yeah, "Nicknamed the Warrior King, the king of Vale laid waste to countless men on his own. Many historians believe that this feat was aided by unusually violent weather patterns of Vacuo and Mantle's inexperience in desert combat. Ultimately, it was the deadliest battle of the entire war," at least the ones that are remembered, "Ten years of war ended when The Beast appeared with its army of slayers and Grimm," clueing the big bad, "The four kingdoms aligned on the island of Vytal to battle the army of the Beast. Following this battle, the four kingdoms gathered on neutral ground on the island of Vytal, where they formed a treaty and planned the future of Remnant. Although the Kingdoms were ready to bow before the rule of Vale, the Warrior King decided against it. Instead, the leaders redistributed territories, abolished slavery and restructured the governments. The faunus were given equal rights and were gifted the continent of Menagerie for their own use in order to compensate for their previous mistreatment although there been spots of fighting between Mantle and different groups of Faunus fighters," origin alert, "Vale's king founded the Huntsman Academies in each of the four kingdoms; Beacon Academy in Vale, Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven Academy in Mistral and Atlas Academy in Mantle until it got moved to Atlas combining the government, military and academy," never good, "The intended purpose of the academies was to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose would be to fight the Grimm, and whose allegiance would not be tied to the kingdoms."

The students needed to drink Professor Oobleck's coffee.

11:15 am – Class Professor Thumbelina Peach Plant Science.

Sitting in front an empty jar, the students watched the Professor Thumbelina Peach's fluttering pink and orange butterfly wings keeping her feet from touching the floor.

"First Year students must fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall," said pink and orange haired Professor Peach, "In this class, you'll learn that certain tree sap attract certain Grimm. It leans towards maybe Grimm may have some animal instincts."

12:30 pm – Lunch

Sitting at their favorite table, "After the faunus got Menagerie," said Summer, "there is still discrimination."

"Summer certain reports that it is that bandits doing the crimes," replied Raven.

"Thing is what's discrimination," remarked Tai, "or just old fashion bullying."

"There's a difference?" said Summer.

"Summer, have you ever been bullied?"

"Yes, by humans."

"Was it a faunus?"

"That could be discrimination."

"How about they're being protected or encouraged in their bias?"

"That would be wrong."

"Then what should we do about those five?" pointing towards Team MNSTR bullying a canine faunus.

"Stalk them," replied Qrow gathering three pepper shakers.

"That's a plan," said Tai gathering three salt shakers.

"We got six shakers," said Summer.

"The leader gets two," said Tai.

"Team STQR, ready aim," replied Summer, "fire."

Launching the shakers, two hit Molay. Salt struck Nemo. Pepper struck Simo. Salt struck Thomas. Pepper struck Roquefort. Canine faunus escaped while Team MNSTR stared at Team STQR finishing their lunch.

1:30 pm – Class Professor Peter Port Grimm Studies

"Seems Qrow disappeared," said Summer.

"Guess he's stalking monsters," remarked Raven.

"Tactics," bring their attention onto the salt and pepper haired man, "one uses varying according to Grimm. Land based Grimm can be handled with one hunter or huntress. However it's advised at least two. Flying Grimm can be taken down by going for their wings. Yes, Miss Rose…"

"What about gigantic Grimm?"

"Yes, the Leviathan Grimm or the Grimm of legend? That's why Atlas have an army and the high wall of Argus."

"In other words," remarked Raven, "no one ever fought one. Like those mounted Grimm heads you got of creatures that dissolve."

"Yes, or they have not been scanned, yet," walking towards a gold bust of himself near his desk, "Those mounted heads are replicas made of bone of Grimm," lifting the head up "Miss Branwen, you volunteered for a demonstration in scanning Grimm," pushing a red button that was under the head, "Bring your scroll and weapon."

A cloth covered cage rose from the floor.

Leaving behind her scroll, Raven walked onto the classroom floor focusing her eyes on the cage. Gripping the hilt of her sword, she watched Professor Port pull the cloth revealing a Grimm in the cage.

"This a xenarmadillo," said Port gripping the lock, "using your scroll you'll be able to figure its strengths and weakness," removing the lock, "Strike your prey, huntress," joining the students in the bleacher section.

Tucking its flat armored tail, the Grimm rolled towards Raven. Dodging, she got slapped by its causing her sword to fly from her grip.

"Miss Branwen, now that you lost your weapon and left behind your scroll, what is your strategy now?"

Dodging the rolling Grimm again, she headed towards her sword. Stopping between Raven and sword, the Grimm stood on its hind legs. Its claws ready to tear her apart. A bladed whip wrapped around its neck. A simple tug sliced through its neck. It dissolved away.

"Mr. Xiao Long," asked Port watching Tai reverted his whip into his bo staff, "why did you decide to enter this backwards demonstration?"

Reverting his bo staff into a cylinder, "Practicing my right to protect my teammate."

"Right," looking at the time, "Something to think about until tomorrow."

Retrieving her sword, Raven left the classroom alone. Chasing her, Tai caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" said Tai.

Without looking at him, "None of your business," replied Raven.

Tai grabbed her arm only her to pull her arm from his grip.

"Are you mad that your strategy failed?"

"Easy for you to say. You didn't fight that xenarmadillo."

"Oh, you're embarrassed that I saved you."

"I'm leaving."

"We still have Professor Ann Greene's class."

"I'm taking a sick day."

"On your first day."

Gripping her hilt, she unsheathed her sword aiming for Tai's neck.

Blocking her attempt with a curved blade that lined up with his right forearm, "Really, you're trying to behead me."

Growling, she swung at Tai only for Tai to bob and weave at her attempts. Wrapping his hands around Raven's hands preventing her from releasing the hilt, Tai leaned towards Raven until inches prevented their noses from touching.

"Now will you calm down," said Tai.

Her knee headed for his groan only for Tai blocking her attempt with the hilt of her sword.

"Show some skill," remarked Tai, "This isn't a barroom brawl."

Pushing him away was like pushing a wall. Pulling got the same result. Head butting his left cheek, well she aiming for his chin, allowed her to free her sword from his grip.

Rubbing his chin, he watched her jump out the window. Smiling, he chased after her.

Propelling off a lamppost, she landed on the rooftop of the cafeteria.

"Now will you calm down," causing her to position the sword blade up over her head.

It was that fool Tai. He followed her up here.

"Again, getting embarrassed from a flawed strategy isn't something to get mad."

"Then what is?" she hissed.

Holding her bra up between his index and middle finger, "Me removing this from your chest without you knowing it."

Her cheeks went red. Turning her back to him, she checked to find third and fourth buttons of her blouse undone and her bra missing.

"I never realized you were well endowed by nature."

Returning her attention on Tai, "Give that back."

"Now will you calm down?"

Despite the thumping in her ears, she jumped into the air. She going cleave that smirking bastard until she saw her panties replaced her bra between his fingers. Dropping to the ground, she quickly pressed her skirt against her thighs.

Peeking under her skirt, "Give those back," she said.

"Not until you calm down."

Slowly breathing, "Ok."

"Hold your sword out."

She did. Draping her bra and panties onto tip of Raven's sword, Tai turned his back to her. Sitting down, she slipped on her panties. Hooking her bar on, she turned it around. Glad, she wore strapless. Staring at Tai's back, she stepped to the edge of the roof.

"Really?" said Tai.

Felling light headed, she steadied herself until the dizziness stopped.

"Yes," she answered dropping off the roof.

Smiling, Tai chased after her.

2:15 pm – Class Ann Greene Stealth and Security

Entering the classroom, the students noticed sand on the floor. Walking across the sand, they sunk ankle deep.

Walking towards their seats, "Where's the Professor?" they thought.

Summer had that thought plus where were her teammates? Tai chased after Raven when she failed to defeat xenarmadillo and Tai succeeded in killing that Grimm. Qrow disappeared after lunch witnessing Team MNSTR bullying a canine faunus.

"Now, students," caused them to focus on a woman brushing sand off her green uniform, "One of the lessons of stealth is not letting your prey know how close you are when they are walking on you."

4 pm - Class Professor Harold Mulberry Teaches Weapon Crafting and Upkeep.

Wearing an eye patch over his right eye, Professor Harold Mulberry stood behind a table covered with weapons.

"Ones weapon reflects its owner. Your first two years, you are building upon your skills in crafting and maintenance. Third year of my class. You will construct your own weapon. Combining a projectile with a bladed weapon make you more effective against Grimm."

Crashing through the window, it looked like Raven. It was Raven using the back of seats or head of students as stepping stones. She sailed over Summer.

Chasing after her was Tai running between the chairs then steps between students to keep pace.

Chasing Raven to the weapon display table, he stopped when she swung at him. Grabbing a iron javelin, he blocked her swings. The clanging of their weapons marveled everyone in the room. How could Raven's wood weapon produce sparks when the wooden blade struck the iron javelin? Wow, Tai moved that iron javelin like it was a feather. Locking their weapons, they rolled onto the weapon display table. Getting to their feet, they pressed their weapons against each other again.

Raven's anger etched face contrasted with Tai's smiling face. With a shove Tai added distance. Drving forward, she went by the twirling Tai. Stopping, her body tried to reclaim her balance. Tai swapped Raven's butt with the javelin causing her to fall off the table.

Placing her hands in front of her, she bounced then rolled onto her feet. Turning, she stared at Tai.

Standing on the table, "I got the high ground," remarked Tai, "What's your next move?"

Shifting her eyes from Tai to the exit then back to Tai, Raven used the exit door. Smiling, Tai dropped the javelin which clanged off the floor then chased after Raven.

Staring the exit then the javelin on the floor, "Takayanagi," ordered Professor Mulberry, "return the javelin to the table."

Bowing, "Yes, Professor."

Watching Takayanagi having difficulty picking the javelin up, "If Tai and Raven were sparring," wondered Summer, "where was Qrow?"

5 pm - Self-Directed Sparring

Checking her scroll, today's lectures for the first years were done. These lectures continued until Summer. Summer and Fall, her attention focused on academy business with Ozpin. Hopeful her report on certain students causes Ozpin into practicing stricter recruiting policies.

Walking towards the exit, "Exactly how does one so young become headmistress?" caused her to stop and watch a young man walk from shadows block her access to the exit.

"Simple, Mr. Imbert, I didn't misspent my youth deflowering women Remnant."

"Oh. Bet behind your haughty prudish exterior is a sexually frustrated vixen waiting to be released."

"Mr. Imbert, I am the headmistress and you are a student."

"Miss Goodwitch, I'm a man and you're a woman. How about we go to your place and debate in your bedroom?"

"How about you exit the room or else?"

"Or else what?"

"Fine."

Sharp jerk of Disciplinarian, Molay's pants dropped to his knees. Making a J motion with Disciplinarian, his feet went into the air then hung him upside.

Staring at the struggling Molay, "You brought that upon yourself."

Trying to leave room, a throwing disc jammed the door closed. Studying her surroundings, she watched a student walking from the student section twirling a matching disc to the one pinning the exit closed. It matched the profile of Simo, a member of Team MNSTR. Throwing the second disc at Glynda, it caught the right sleeve of Glynda's blouse. Couple tugs ripped her free leaving her right arm bare. Jumping to avoid pair hands aiming for her ankles, she landed in the upper rows of the students section. Watching the out stretched arms descending, right that must be Nemo. He can extend his arms.

Thud meant Molay freed himself.

Landing onto his back, "I like it rough," he said getting to his feet.

Removing the hilt from his left gauntlet, the blade shot from the hilt. Pushing a button, his shield went into a circular motion. Joining Glynda, he run at her. Glynda threw chairs at him only for his shield to block. Backpedaling, she poured light blue Dust on the floor. It turned into ice causing Molay to slip.

Dodging the Simo's discs allowed Nemo to grip her ankles. Bringing Disciplinarian against his wrists brought a shock through her body.

Noticing the whip around her waist, "Thomas," entered her mind.

He used electricity as a weapon.

A gut punch from Nemo delayed her enough for Molay's sword to remove buttons from her blouse allowing them to notice her plump breasts being restrained by her black corset.

Smiling, "Black does suit you," remarked Molay.

Another flow of electricity allowed Molay's shield to slam then Nemo's hands to pull her from the upper rows. Falling from the student section onto the stage, she rolled before Thomas could to land on her.

More shocks came. Nemo pinned her ankles. Stepping on Glynda's right hand, Molay prevented her from getting Disciplinarian allowing Thomas to wrap his whip around her wrists holding her arms over her head.

Stroking her thighs, "We just wanted to see if your reputation," slowly slicing up her skirt between her legs towards her waist. "is true."

Pushing her skirt away allowed them to admire her legs.

"She got nice legs," remarked Roquefort, the sniper of the team.

Sitting on her waist, "How about a kiss?" leaning towards close to her definite face.

"Truthfully, she doesn't seem wants to," brought their attention onto the crouching Qrow.

"Listen, she's our conquest," said Molay, "Go molest that she children."

"Or less."

"Or less what?"

"It seems you not understand how threats work," twirling his scythe, "Small threat from really small boys," causing Team MNSTR to stare at their crotch, "besides Miss Goodwitch seems to be the type of lady when she says no she means no especially when comes to little boys with no sense to act like men."

Ramming the end of his scythe between Molay's eyes, Qrow aimed for Nemo then rolled towards Glynda's tied hands. Slicing through the whip the heel of his right feet caught Thomas's temple.

Helping Glynda to her feet while keeping track of Team MNSTR, "Believe this is yours," pressing Disciplinarian into her hand.

Taking Disciplinarian, "Is there a reason why you're here?" she asked pressing her back against his back.

"Figure, you could help my lack of discipline," following Team MNSTR's movements with his red eyes, "You know those immature twelve year old thoughts boys get about girls."

"Let's talk later plus where you were and have you seen my glasses."

"In the rafters," pressing her glasses into her left hand.

Putting them on, "Thank you."

Dust fell from the ceiling. Couple sprinkled flacks. Then flurries. Now a steady down pour. Crash caused them move to avoid the debris that impacted on the floor. Movement stirred. Two figures stood from debris. Dust cleared for them to stare at a young woman gripping a sword facing a young man in unorthodox fighting stance. It seemed Raven and Tai's sparring carried them to the lecture hall.

"What the?" came from Roquefort's mouth.

"You're interfering in a personal matter," said Nemo enclosing his hands around Raven's arm.

He didn't extend his arms which allowed Raven's right elbow to smash his nose. Staring at the crying hunter in training, Raven noticed the other members of Team MNSTR. Her focus rested on Qrow and Glynda.

Noticing the state of Glynda's appearance, "What's going on here?" asked Raven.

"Simple," replied Qrow, "sparring with Team MNSTR.

"Need help?" asked Tai.

"If you and Raven can spare the time."

"Yes, we can," said Raven staring at Tai, "We'll spar later," standing on the right of Glynda.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Fun either way," said Tai standing on the left of Glynda.

"Pick up Nemo," said Molay, "We'll finish this later."

Watching Team MNSTR leave, "Got new gardeners for the piss and poop garden," said Glynda.

Twirling Disciplinarian, Glynda fixed the roof Tai and Raven crashed through. Followed by tidying the lecture hall. Twirling Disciplinarian over her head, her appearance returned to the state before sparring with Team MNSTR

"Qrow," said Miss Goodwitch, "thanks for your help."

6 pm – Dinner

"So you were helping Headmistress Goodwitch," asked Summer, "while Tai and Raven were sparring across the campus?"

"Yes, Summer."

"Lucky, that I recorded the lectures. You, three missed."

Pressing the replay, she watched the footage. Noticing an up skirt shot of Raven, she pushed pause.

Staring at the footage, "Aaaa, Raven," said Summer.

"What, Summer?" asked Raven.

"It seems I got an up skirt shot of you running from Tai."

"I wasn't running from Tai," looking at the footage, "What?" leaning closer.

Raven's eyes widened. Her cheeks went red.

"Tai," staring at him, "did you remove my underwear again?"

"Again?" said Qrow, "Exactly what were you two doing?"

"Shut up, Qrow," returning her attention to Tai, "Well?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice."

Gripping the hilt of her sword, she swung and missed. Sliding under the table, Tai appeared on the side of the table. Grabbing his tray before Raven cleaved his hand off, he run towards the window of the dish room. Putting his dishes on the counter to the dish room, Tai exited the dining room as Raven tried to cleave his body in two.

"Getting them to romance each other," said Summer, "Might be harder then we think."

"Guess," remarked Qrow, "wait and see is in order."


	11. Next Day of Classes

6:00 am – Waking Up

Waking up, Summer heard, "That boar headed fool and his educated feet," from Raven cutting the air with her sword.

Rolling her eyes, Summer got up then went through her normal morning routine.

7:30 am – Breakfast dining hall

Staring at Tai then Qrow, Summer leaned forward.

Staring towards Qrow's right, "You can't be mad forever," said Summer.

"Summer," said Qrow, "Raven is willing to prove you wrong."

Turning her attention to Tai, she watched him interlocked the teeth of two fork.

"Tai, are you going to apologize?" asked Summer.

Carefully balancing the two forks on toothpick, "If Miss Stubborn used her scroll like Professor Port suggested," remarked Tai.

Raven threw her fork at Tai which he caught without causing his balanced forks to fall from his index fingers.

8 am – Class Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch

"The insignia of each kingdom are based on The Relics of Legend."

Walking, Glynda made sure the class noticed the Tribarreled Dust revolver holstered to her left hip.

"Vale's insignia a floral wreath surrounded by a pair of axes known as The Relic of Choice. Haven's insignia a stylized lantern. The Relic of Knowledge. Atlas's insignia is a staff situated among stylized gears," noticing Qrow winking at her, "The Relic of Creation. Vacuo's insignia, three swords. The Relic of Destruction.

Exactly what the relics did? That's still up to debate. It is believed these relics are connected to the Maidens of the Seasons. The Maidens whose powers were granted to them by a lonely wizard as told in the Wizard and Four Maidens story we all heard as kids," looking over the rim of her glasses, "What is agreed is that legends and myths tend to have a basis of truth to them."

9:45 am – Professor Bartholomew Oobleck History Class

"The definitive timeline of the events known as The Faunus Rights Revolution been muddled due to scholars not agreeing on historical details of battles verses skirmishes, what is known as the Faunus War led to the Great War.

Mantle invaded Mistral on the claim Mistral was Mantle's ancestral land. Truth was for cheap labor namely Faunus labor.

Faunus fought back on the fact their ancestors brought the land from King of Vale's ancestor. Their natural abilities like night vision proved to be a match for Mantle forces even the capture of General Lagune during the Battle of Fort Castle.

Faunus proved to be natural warriors taking the weapon of Mantle soldiers. One of the disadvantages Faunus had, were that they didn't have a strong stable leadership since they were too tribal whereas Mantle had a strong center of leadership.

The Faunus Rights Revolution brought the rise of several groups to the fight for Faunus civil rights, some peaceful while others use violent means.

Menagerie was given to Faunus as a safe haven and reward for their services during the Great War."

"Some people are never satisfied," thought Raven.

11:15 am - Class Professor Thumbelina Peach Plant Science

Walking through Forever Fall forest, "Red sap attracts certain type of Grimm like Beowolves and Urasi," said Professor Peach, "It's edible like everything else. Some people are allergic to it."

Lying on a ridge, Molay stared at Raven through his binoculars filling up her jars with red sap,

"Alright hit Team STQR with this red sap," said Molay.

"And watch them run as they attract Urasi," remarked Thomas.

Staring through his scope, "Nemo, move to the left," said Roquefort, "Couple more inches. Back a bit," tying Nemo's arms to a tree making him like a sling shot, "Ok, fire away!"

Putting her ear phones into her ears,_ "I've got that feeling deep inside_

_Well what it is I don't know," _caused her to hum.

_"My vengeance starts to change_

_My mind gets filled with rage_

_I raise my fists up to the sky"_

"Raven."

_"Whatdaya see?"_

"Raven!"

_"The fear I see when I look in your eyes_

_Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)_

_The fear I leave in the back of your mind_

_Makes you believe I'm"_

"Raven!"

_"One of a kind"_

Ignore him.

_"Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind"_

"RAVEN!"

_"And Now I feel like I'm alive_

_Don't know just how I got so low_

_These voices in my mind_

_Tell me it's killing time_

_It is a thrill I can't describe"_

Not listening.

_"Whatdaya see?"_

Tackled. Rolled.

_"The fear I see when I look in your eyes_

_Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)_

_The fear I leave in the back of your mind_

_Makes you believe I'm."_

Looking up, it was Tai that tackled her.

_One of a kind_

"Get off."

Quickly he did as Qrow used his scythe like a bat sending a jar of red sap back to the source that sent the jar. Jumping, Tai spun kicked another jar of red sap. Not to be out done by Summer who created a vortex with her chain, Raven tried smacking a jar with the flat side of her sword only for Tai to tackle her again. The jar shattered.

"Again," said Raven, "Get off me."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"His back is covered with red sap," brought Raven's attention onto Professor Peach, "if he moves he might get some on you."

Hearing screaming then Team MNSTR minus Nemo running by, Summer and Qrow run into the direction Team MNSTR run from.

"Tsk, Tsk," remarked Professor Peach, "always some students want to play with the sap."

Noon – Training area Showers

Unlatching his boots, Tai pushed them off with his foot. Carefully he slid his pants off placing them on a chair.

Stepping into the cast iron tub, he lowered himself into the hot water. Now just lay back and let the water soften the hardening red sap.

"Why haven't you got that shirt off," said Raven walking into showers, "yet?" staring at him.

"I'm taking my time."

Standing behind, "Damnit, Tai," gripping the collar of his shirt, "You're post to do it like it this," tearing his shirt from his back.

"Ow!" came from Tai's mouth.

"Had to pull your shirt off fast," said Raven tossing Tai's shirt into the trashcan, "It soaked through the fabric," scrubbing his back.

"Ow! Are you trying to skin me alive?"

"Sounds like he'll live," brought their attention onto Qrow and Summer walking towards them.

"When he's not being a baby" replied Raven.

"Should take my bath in the courtyard," remarked Tai, "I'll get more privacy that way."

Noticing Tai naked in the steel bathtub, "How's your back?" asked Summer.

"Could do better if Qrow's sister didn't try to rip my skin off?"

"Good to know she's being her typical self," remarked Qrow, "Also that Nemo of Team MNSTR was eaten by a Beowolf. So sis, did Tai need your help in removing his pants?"

Standing in front of Qrow and Summer, "Out!" pointing towards the exit, "Out! Now!"

Unable to get a better view of Tai in the steel tub, "Ok," said Summer, "I'll record the lecture if you two are late."

Watching them leave, "I can bath myself," said Tai.

"Why is it that men don't want help from women?"

"What does that have to do with me taking a bath?"

"Shut up."

"Really, what does this have to do with me taking a bath?"

"How are you going to apply the lotion Professor Reach made in removing the sap easier?"

"Then why didn't you apply it earlier?"

"I wanted a little payback for yesterday."

"Now you can leave."

"Exactly how much did you see when you removed my underwear?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You are more naked in that tub then I was yesterday."

"And?"

"Fine."

Slipping her tunic off, she placed it on a chair. Unbuttoning then pulling the zipper down, she let her skirt fall to her ankles. Placing it with her tunic, she stood before Tai in her underwear.

"Want more removed?" she asked.

"That is enough," he answered, "you can put your clothes back on."

"Not the response I expected. Figured something more lustful."

"So put your clothes back on."

"I don't want my clothes wet," placing herself behind him.

Back to scrubbing Tai's back, she was gentle this time.

"You need to work on your technique along with your strength," remarked Tai, "Plus your stance was wrong," biting his lower lip when Raven's right fist slammed against his raw skin.

12:30 pm – Lunch dining hall

Sitting between Qrow and Tai again, "I don't what's more sore," remarked Summer staring at her beef stew, "Tai's back or Raven's feelings."

Leaning forward, "Care to explain," replied Raven staring towards Qrow's left, "Summer Rose."

"I'm still sitting between Qrow and Tai while you are still sitting on Qrow's right side."

"Summer," said Qrow, "Raven didn't enjoy Tai's as much as she thought she would."

"Tai," said Summer, "You must have an opinion about this."

"We're about to get visitors," said Tai chewing on his egg bacon sandwich.

The four remaining members of Team MNSTR walked towards their table.

Leaning on table, Molay stared at Tai.

"You killed Nemo," said Molay.

"We just returned those jars to the sender," remarked Tai.

"Yeah," remarked Summer, "you abandoned your teammate by tying him to a tree."

"I didn't ask for the opinion of an orphan borne."

"Yeah," replied Thomas, "one should be careful around the son of a man whore."

"Does that make you my bastard brother?" said Tai, "You do know when free sparring begins."

"You been warned," said Molay, "Xiao Long."

Watching Team MSTR leave, "Do I need a cuss jar?" asked Summer.

"They quickly forgot about me," said Orow, "Thanks Tai."

Smiling, Tai got up. Walking past Raven, he placed a bag of spice drops by Raven's tray.

"Think you can bride me?" said Raven.

"No," replied Tai, "just offering a truce."

Popping few spice drops into her mouths, "I'll think about it."

"Don't forget to use your scroll this time," said Tai heading towards the dish room to drop off his dirt dishes.

1:30 pm - Class Professor Peter Port Grimm Studies

"Now class," said Professor Port noticing Raven's hand up, "Yes, Miss Branwen?"

"I want a rematch with the xenarmadillo."

"Ok," pushing the button, "let's see what experience you gained."

Taking her scroll with her, Raven watched as cage appeared. Unlocking the cage, xenarmadillo rolled towards Raven. With her sword still sheathed, Raven dodged to her left while scroll scanned the xenarmadillo. It needed time as she jumped and landed on the rolling Grimm.

Her feet matched the rolling tempo of the xenarmadillo. Her scroll beeped.

Reading the information, "So Tai's weapon was sharper," she thought jumping off.

Unsheathing her sword, her eyes focused on the Grimm shaking its head. Slowly walking towards her, it swiped its claws at her. Jumping, her upswing of her sword sliced through its right elbow. It dissolved away. Staying front of the Grimm, it swung its tail at her. Jumping the blade of her wooden sword pierced the Grimm's chin. Bouncing off its tail, she turned counterclockwise slicing along its neck. Completing her circle caused the Grimm's head fell off. Instead of witnessing the Grimm dissolve away, her red eyes rested on Tai nodding his approval of her use of strategy.

2:15 pm - Class Ann Greene Stealth and Security

Staring at the floor, "Yesterday this was covered with sand," said Summer.

"And she rose from it," remarked Raven.

Studying the classroom, "Or she's hiding in plain sight," replied Tai.

"So we have to find her?" said Qrow.

"Sometimes the answer is obvious," remarked Tai, "Raven, can I borrow your sword?"

"Only if you return it," she remarked holding her sword towards him.

Gripping the hilt, "I will."

The class watched as Tai slapped the chairs and desks of the first row with Raven's sword. He repeated this process with each row. Reaching the sixth row, he stopped at the tenth chair. Tapping it a few times with Raven's sword, he held it over the chair ready to drive it through.

"Alright, Mr. Xiao Long," came from the chair.

Standing up, the class stood in shock at Professor Green wearing a hood and cloak that made her look like a chair.

"You're a cheeky bastard like your father."

Nodding in acknowledgement to that statement, Tai tossed Raven back her sword which she caught.

4 pm - Class Professor Harold Mulberry Teaches Weapon Crafting and Upkeep

"Miss Summer Rose," called Professor Mulberry, "join me at the display table."

She did at the display table covered with junk.

"An old saying one's junk is another's treasure in a hunter's case it means a makeshift weapon. As Miss Rose, my assistant, and I will demonstration."

Hearing laughter, he turned towards Summer doing yoyo tricks with her makeshift yoyo.

Witnessing her doing an Instant Magic Knot, "Miss Rose, what are you doing?"

"An Instant Magic Knot while testing this replacement yoyo's durability."

"Would your yoyo make an efficient weapon?"

"My old one did."

"Care to demonstrate?"

Looking around, "Now?"

"Yes, now."

"With you?"

"Yes," holding his double barrel shot weapon ready.

Shrugging her shoulders, she flicked her wrist causing the yoyo string which was a wire to wrap around the barrel of Mulberry's weapon pinching his fingers in the process.

Pulling his weapon from his hand, the yoyo slammed into his knees. Its momentum then caused it smacked him in the crotch. On his knees, the yoyo bounced off his right temple.

As the class stared in horror, awe, and pain, "It wasn't durable enough," mumbled Summer staring at her busted up yoyo.

5 pm - Self-Directed Sparring

Standing on poles over water, "You think you're one of a kind," said Tai.

Standing across from Tai, "And you?" asked Raven.

"I'm just the man in the box."

"Hey, Xiao Long," brought their attention onto Molay and the hulking hunter beside him, "you fight like that huntress."

"If you mean her," motioning to Raven, "that means I'm in good company," dropping from the top of the pole, "and if you think I'm easy," motioning with his right hand, "then bring it."

"Maul," said Molay, "Taiyang Xiao Long. His father is known Chiba "Man Whore" Lee."

Walking towards Tai, Tai's head come to Maul's chest.

Punching his left fist against his right palm, "Fuck you up so much that," pointing towards Raven, "whore will feel it."

Without taking his eyes off Maul, "Raven, you got nothing to worry about it."

Sitting on pole, "How you figure?" she asked resting her sword on her lap.

"He likes whores and you're a huntress."

"I'm so relieved."

"Funny man," tapping his chin, "you get one shot."

Going to his unorthodox stance, Tai's right foot shot up connecting under Maul's chin sending Maul onto his back out like lantern without a flame.

Revealing his middle finger, "Next," said Tai.

Maul must've been popular or Tai's father was hated every hunter and huntress swarm onto Tai.

Recovering from her shook of witnessing Tai jump over one hunter only to clothesline the huntress heading at him, Raven watched the brawl to hurt Tai. He moved, dodged, punched. Some stayed down while other got up and hoped their luck would change.

Tai head butted a hunter sending the hunter into pole Raven sat. She fell off the pole landing into water. Climbing out, she gritted her teeth.

"Who invited you?" said hunter.

Raven spun kicked the hunter's stomach. This brought the attention of some of hunters and huntresses onto her. Since her sword landed into water, her fists and feet replaced as her mode of fighting.

Tai moved while Raven stood still. Numbers caught up with her as the bodies piled on her. Tai moved towards her. Tai began knocking the bodies off her enough to slide free. Returning his attention to the incoming hunters and huntresses allowed Raven to swing right her fist at the back of his head.

Sensing a swing, he turned. Placing Raven's head under his right arm, he went back slamming her head into the ground.

"I swear I'll kill anyone who kills Tai before I do," she swore before blacking out.

5:30 pm

Waking up, Raven saw Summer and Qrow staring at her.

"Hi, Summer," focusing on Qrow, "and where's Tai?"

"Sis, promise not to hurt him."

"Where is he?"

"Don't you want to know what happened after you blacked?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, go ahead tell me what happened after Tai rammed my head into the ground."

"Well, we showed up and finished the rest of the hunters and huntresses."

"Really?"

Smiling "Yes, really."

"Now where's Tai?"

"Holding your sword."

"Where's he holding my sword at?"

"In the hallway."

Noticing healers running into Raven's room, "Calm down Miss Branwen," followed, "I'll calm down when I castrate Taiyang."

Noticing Qrow, "Best I wait in the dining room," remarked Tai.

"Yeah, that seems to be a good idea."

Nodding, Tai left for the dining room.

7 pm – Dorms

Entering Qrow's room, "Where's Tai?" said Raven.

"On the rooftop working on his balance."

Sticking her out the window, Raven climbed onto the rooftop.

Noticing Tai medicating with her sword rested on his lap, "Can I have my sword back?"

"When you stop having a tantrum."

"I'm having a tantrum?"

"You're temper is going to get you into trouble."

"Why?"

"It makes your fighting predictable."

"Give my sword back."

Tossing her sword towards her, "Again your technique needs work along with your stamina."

"Stop being nice to me."

"And that's all you got to say."

"Fine. Show what I'm doing wrong."

Getting up, he slapped her arms into position. She resisted only to get slapped harder. His left foot got her to bend her knees slightly.

"Don't touch me," said Raven.

"Sorry, I find that slapping and kicking helps muscle memory,"

Pressing his chest against her back, his pinched along her arms causing her to blush.

"Is this better?" he whispered into her ear.

"No."

Her throat felt dry.

"Then I suggest _The Book of Five Rings_ by Miyamoto Musashi," returning to his room.

Looking at her sword, "He's not better than me."


	12. End of the New Moon Quarter of Winter

End of the new moon quarter arrived. Since she missed too much class due to her fighting with Tai, Raven wasn't allowed to go to Vale. That was fine with her. She needed some studying time alone. With Tai, Summer, and Qrow gone, time alone would do her some good.

Entering the library, she pulled out her scroll. Walking shelves of books, her eyes studied the book spine.

"Can I help you?"

Looking around, where did that voice come from.

"Up here."

Looking up, she saw the centipede faunus.

"Can I help you, miss?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm looking for _The Book of Five Rings_ by Miyamoto Musashi," said Raven, "according to my scroll, it should be in this aisle."

"Yes, the books get moved around," backing his rear then turning it down another aisle, "Yes, here it is. It got put in the melee aisle instead of being in the swordsmanship section."

Carry the book on his back, he dropped it in her hands.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Atoz."

"Thank you," searching her scroll, "I'm also looking for Remnant guide on hunters and huntresses."

"Download it," tapping her scroll with the fingers of the midsection of his body.

Sitting at a table, her fingers swiped through pictures of the hunters and huntresses. Getting bored, she typed Chiba Lee in the search bar. No matches. Why not? Typing Xiao Long. Sounds right. Katherine "Snowbird" Xiao Long appeared. Tapping the profile, she had long blonde hair tied a braid. It seemed she had a sword called Kashima. It seemed the dust in the sheath charged the blade. The type of weapon Raven wanted during her third year. Raven liked the mask Katherine wore. It gave her a bird like look.

Looking at the number on the receipt, "Follow me," studying the lady behind dark lensed sunglasses, "Miss La'Fella."

The lady in the white blouse and black skirt followed the clerk. Her dark sunglasses hid her green eyes. Her black skirt enhanced her curves to the fact that her swaying hips belonged to a woman that knew how to walk in red high heels and use her sex apparel.

"Sorry for making you go through these steps," said the clerk, "after that robbery attempt, we had a rough time keeping stock of our security boxes."

Smiling, "Understand," said Miss the lady staring over the rim of her sunglasses watching clerk opening the security box, "As long my box is unharmed, my business here will be done."

"Yes, ma'am," pulling the box out, "In here," leading her to a room, "you can check the contents without any disturbance."

Nodding her approval, she watched the clerk leave. Checking the door, it was locked. Removing the chain from around her neck, she inserted the key into the lock. Unlocking it, she lifted the metal lid up. Pulling the small box out, she placed it in her hand bag. Closing the lid, she pushed the button signaling she was ready to leave.

Walking out of the bank, she emerged into the crowd.

Her ears caught, "Since our stipends came in," said black hair young man, "I like to buy you a gift."

"Really, Qrow?"

"Yes, Summer. Really."

Clasping her hands together, "A yoyo."

"The thing you hit Professor Mulberry with?"

"Yes. In our third year, I'll base my weapon on a yoyo."

"I'll buy you a yoyo."

"Really?" kissing Qrow's cheek, "Thank you and oh."

"What's the matter?"

"Didn't ask what your third year weapon would be?"

"I'm basing mine on the Grim Reaper's Life and Death."

"That's a good choice," pulling Qrow's arm, "Let's get that gift."

"Has our whole disassembly appeared?" said Dogberry, "Are you good men and true. Whose punishment too good for them if they had any allegiance in them for being chosen for the poop and piss patrol whose job to be sure that the piss and poop garden stay regulated."

"This is a sewer," said Molay, "you, ass."

"I'm an ass? Does thou not suspect my place or my years. I'm recorded as an ass. Remember I'm an ass. Thou villain, thou full of piety as shall be proved upon thee by good witness. I am a wise fellow which is more an officer which is more a house holder which is more as pretty piece of flesh as any in Vale. That knows the, goto! A rich fellow enough goto! A fellow that had losses. Two gowns. Everything handsome about him. Goto work! I've been remembered an ass."


	13. Information Gathering

Recording the information onto her scroll, Raven saw Tai sitting at several tables away from her. Placing her books in the 'Return to Shelf' bin, she sat across from Tai.

"Let me guess not allowed a weekend in Vale," said Raven.

Not looking at her, "Correct."

"Instead you're stalking me."

"No. I'm allowed to use the library like everyone else," looking up at her, "Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Discovered a huntress named Katherine "Snowbird" Xiao Long. It seems she shares the same last name like you."

"Xiao Long is a common name."

"Chiba Lee, I believe is your father."

"He is."

"Couldn't find his name among the hunters."

"Not surprised. Not a common name. His real name is hard to pronounce so he changed it to something simpler. A common practice his generation did."

"I figured at least match."

"That's because he's not a hunter. He's a caretaker and an adventurer. My mother was a huntress."

"So Katherine is your mother."

"She is."

"You got your mother's hair not her eyes."

"Silver eyes are a recessive trait."

"Yet the stories of silver eyed warriors."

"And that's why my mother was killed."

"I feel like apologizing."

"Why? You didn't know."

"Did they ever find out who killed her?"

"Chances are they're already died. It seems bragging about killing a silver eyed warrior is a death sentence."

"Feel like sparring?"

"Yes, if you want to share a room?"

"Excuse me."

"Qrow and Summer are spending the night in Vale. If you don't want to spend the night alone, you can use Qrow's bed or the floor in my room."

"I'm not afraid of being alone unless you want Summer's bed or the floor in my room."

Chuckling, "And if I accept your terms?"

"You would share a bed with me?"

"For your company, yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Want to spend lunch together?"

"Don't push your luck."

Returning to their reading, Raven's ears caught, "I want something to do tonight."

Transport deliverer carried the latest set of miners for Tartarus. Noticing the detour sign, they followed it until they found the road blocked. Getting their rifles ready, they slowly got out.

Slowly walking to the sign, they studied their surroundings. Gripping the sign, two guards started moving when arrows pierced through their armor. Searching for the source, blades sliced through their armor.

The four figures walked towards the carrier. Opening the back door, they stared at the four prisoners.

"Iago," said one prisoner.

Unsheathing his sword, "Death to failures," said Iago.

"I saw Lady Branwen."

"And I saw her brother."

Gripping the prisoner's hair, "Liar."

"No, true. She's in Vale. Seems she's a huntress."

"Doesn't change your punishment," slitting their throats, "Send spies conform this," shaking blood off his sword.

Noon – Rec Room

Sitting at the table in the break room, Tai and Raven started their third bowl of noodles Tai cooked.

"Why were you doing at the library?" asked Tai.

"A little research."

"Like what? Besides finding out who my mother was."

"Getting ideas for my weapon plus a headgear for my third year."

"Headgear?"

"Yes, headgear. To strike fear in the evil doers."

"Been reading Summer's books."

"Ha. Ha."

"Got an idea for the headgear?"

"Why are you asking?"

Smiling, "Like an idea what's going to cover your lovely face."

She just him gave a cynical stare. Pushing her drawing towards him, Tai studied the drawing. Using his scanner, Tai scanned Raven's drawing of her mask then her head.

"Now," using his fingers, "See helps to get the dimension, right," studying the drawing, "What do you know? You look like a Grimm."

Crumbling her paper up, "Thanks for running my idea."

"No, your idea was ok. You didn't figure the three dimension plus you can test it in your scrolls to work out the flaws."

"You still ruined it."

"Just saving you lien."

"Can't apologize your way out of it."

"Then what about your weapon?"

"No, you'll ruin it," standing up, "Xiao Long," leaving Tai.

Staring at her hips, he smiled. Tapping his scroll, Tai sent the measurement of Raven's head to Granville.

Moving debris with a rake, "That whore of Atlas will pay," said Molay, "first take care of that Team STQR."

"What do you mean?" said Simo, "Take care of Team STQR. I was all for seeing Glynda naked. To see if her body fit her reputation. Now Nemo is died. I just want to serve my four years."

Grabbing Simo, Molay dunked Simo's head into the sewer water.

Bringing Simo's head close to his face, "I'm leader," slamming Simo against the wall, "I say when we're done."

"Piss and poop patrol," over the PA, "You're running behind."

Rumbling roared around them. Water surrounded them then carried them down the sewer pipe

7:00 pm

Responding to the knocking at his bedroom door, "Hello," Tai greeted to the sight of Raven carrying her bedroom linen, "Guess, it's my room then."

Entering, "Don't be too proud," replied Raven dumping her linen onto the floor, "just for tonight," wrapping her blanket around her.

Sitting across from her, "Senet," placing the wooden board game between them.

"You have a copy of the game?"

"Yes. Qrow isn't interested in the game."

"One game can't hurt."

Waking up, Molay use fire dust to light up the darkness. Molay stared at the contents of the interior.

Grinning, "Now Team STQR," rubbing his hands together, "revenge will be mine."

"Molay, where the hell are we?" asked Simo.


	14. Early Training

6:00 am

Waking up next morning, Raven noticed her hand touching Tai's hand. It seemed they both fell asleep on the floor. Returning her hand under her blanket, Raven turned over. No, she wasn't crossing that line between friends and lovers. Yet, she felt calm with Tai nearby.

7:00 am

Swinging her sword Raven passed Tai doing his splits in shorts. His arms did a swimming motion. She couldn't help studying his body which was lean, muscular not bulky. Using the mirror on the dresser, Tai studied her body which she showed off by wearing a sports bra and shorts. Life's little miracles. She had mass which explained her need to overpower her opponent. It didn't slow her down.

They continued their routine yet their minds wanted to trace the others curves.

7:30 am

Finishing her shower, Raven stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair.

Noticing the metal shaped sword instead of her wooden sword, "Taiyang," she mumbled.

Entering his room without knocking, she saw Tai juggling ten steel rings.

Noticing the five steel rings around both of his ankles, "Where's my sword?" asked Raven.

"You need to build up your strength," answered Tai.

Stopping his juggling, he stared then smiled while tilting his head.

Noticing that smile and tilting of his head, "What's funny?"

Tossing the rings onto his bed, "You standing in front of me with towel wrapped around your body," stepping towards her, "A simple yank," gripping the edge of her towel, "and I get to see your birthday suit."

"That will get you into trouble," stepping back.

"I know," stepping along with her.

They continued this until Raven's back pressed against the wall. He placed his left hand beside her right temple.

"I'll scream then break every bone in your body."

Leaning until inches separated their noses from touching, "Keep talking dirty to me," stepping away, "besides it's more rewarding earning you."

"Then you're going to wait a long time," slipping out of his room.

Entering her room, her back pressed against the door.

Biting into her thumb, "Maybe he should've pulled the towel," she thought.

8:00 am

Watching Summer do the man on the flying trapeze followed by split bottom mount.

Returning his eyes to her handwriting, "It's getting close to Raven's penmanship," thought Qrow.

Elevator trick. Calypso trick. Gyroscopic flop. Exactly how she was going to incorporate yoyo tricks to killing Grimm? Shaking his head, he got up. Picking up his scythe, he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To do my impression of Tai and Raven."

10:00 am

Metal clanging echoed through the empty sparring area. Raven's metal sword smashed against the Tai's metal rings that covered his wrists and ankles.

Swinging, Tai jumped then propelled himself off the blade of Raven's landing on top of a wooden pillar. Landing on the pillar behind him, Raven drove her sword forward.

Turning allowed Tai's index finger and thumb to grip her wrists. She counter twisted her wrists free. Tai smiled. Raven grinned. This was fun. Getting tangled up, they fell into the water.

When they started this sparring, Raven barely could lift her metal dull sword. It started slowly then her swings picked up speed so Tai was training her during their sparring. His hand did slap her butt so her foot slammed against his.

Under the water, their sparring continued. The water slowed their movements. Getting behind her, Tai gripped bottom of the hilt and a section of her blade. Pulling, he pinned her between him and her sword. Heading upwards their heads broke the surface of the water allowing them to breath. Slamming her elbow into his ribs, she turned discovering their lips were close to touching.

"Bedrooms were invented for a reason," brought their attention onto Miss Goodwitch and Miss Peach wearing their one piece swimwear.

Sitting at the edge of pool letting her legs splash in the water, "Glynda, you ruined the moment."

Her wings were folded and covered. Her small frame noticeable compared Miss Goodwitch. Qrow was missing an opportunity.

Putting on a cap, "Can your sparring wait after our water exercises are over?" said Miss Goodwitch.

"Now, Glynda," said Peach, "maybe learning from us may help with their underwear training Professor Mulberry plans on doing in spring."

"Thumbelina, no trying to be the good instructor."

"Students, if you quickly change into your swimsuits," lowering herself into the water, "you get some lessons," holding her laughter at the sight of the running students to get their swimsuits, "That motivated them."

"Been following the subject since she left the bank," he said into his scroll mic, "seems she's headed to the industrial section of Vale. Ozpin, it seems she's the missing bank robber. How she's connected with their deaths in undetermined. She's entering an abandoned dust processing plant. Following her inside," pushing the send button.

Slowly working his way to a window, he peered inside. Nothing. Studying the fire escape which was up and secured, he bounced off the dumpster. Catching the bottom rung, he climbed upwards. The subject might be aura sensitive. Using magnate pads, he climbed towards a sky vent. The type used to let fumes out from the processing of dust from Vacuo.

Removing the cover, a blade pierced his wrist. Then a blade through the another wrist. Pulled through the vent, he found himself upside down staring at the subject. Thin wire around his ankles held him in place.

Blades pierced his body. Thin wire pulled him up.

"Ozpin's lapdog," said the subject as blades pierced his body, "Time to put you down," sending poison into his body.

Wearing their one piece swim suit, it's design based on fish divers. Placing their hands on the edge of the pool, Raven and Tai bent their knees.

"You should try sparring underwater," said Peach, "It adds resistance. Then again you were before Glynda ruined the moment."

"Thumbelina!" brought smiles.

Staring at his piss and poop soldiers, "Good to see you returned and covered in your work," said Dogberry, "Clean up for regular duty next weekend."

Heading to the clean station, "First, Team STQR then that whore," said Molay.

"Molay," replied Roquefort, "you're crossing a line."

Gripping Roquefort's neck, "Crossing a line?," pulling him closer, "After a get my pound of flesh from Team STQR," slowly squeezing Roquefort's neck, "I'll make that whore crawl across the campus naked so they know she isn't that superior."

"Molay," said Simon, "we'll talk about your grand plan after we clean up."


	15. First Crescent Moon of Winter

6:00 am

"Aaaaa!" woke Summer up.

"Aaaaa my hair!" brought Summer's attention onto the bathroom door.

"Raven," slowly turning the doorknob.

Entering, she saw a pissed off redheaded Raven.

"My hair turned red! I'm suing. No, this is Tai's doing. Him and Qrow…"

"Raven," brought Raven's attention Summer reading the label on the shampoo bottle, "did you use this bottle?"

"Yes!"

"This is my hair dye."

"You dye your hair?"

"Yes. I'm naturally dark headed. Black tends to be a boring color," noticing the fire burning red eyes of Raven focusing on her, "Would you like me to leave?"

"Yes."

Exiting the bathroom, a knock at gained Summer's attention.

Opening the door, "Guys, can you go ahead to breakfast without us?"

"What was that screaming?" asked Tai.

"Raven's having a crisis right now."

"Can we help?" asked Qrow.

"No. Just go ahead without us, "closing the door.

"Women think everything is a crisis," remarked Qrow.

"And they wonder why we ignore them," replied Tai.

They headed towards the cafeteria.

8:00 am - Glynda Goodwitch - Refresher Course

Sitting beside Raven, "That hunting cap clashes with your class uniform," remarked Tai.

She just stared at him.

"Yeah, sis," said Qrow, "It does."

"Miss Branwen, you're a first year student," brought their attention onto Glynda staring over the rim of her glasses, "Take that hat off."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch," taking the hat off.

Noticing Raven's red hair, "Qrow, your sister found a color that matches her temperament."

"Shut up, Tai," remarked Raven, "Miss Goodwitch, is waiting for you two clowns to pay attention."

Tapping her scroll, "The Cross Continental Transmit System or simply CCTS, the communication technology that allows instantaneous multimedia wireless communication over large distances in Remnant.

Before the CCTS, long-distance communication relied on physical delivery which was at risk from Grimm and bandits. Communication between separate Kingdoms was difficult due to the constant threat of the Grimm and bandits since messages were delivered through physical means, such as railroad couriers.

Radio technology was used for short-range communications within the boundaries of the Kingdoms. In some cases, it's still used.

Numerous attempts to create a worldwide communication system were made like a network of space-based relay satellites, however this effort failed do to Dust losing its power when it leaves the atmosphere.

Atlas developed CCTS after the Great War giving the kingdoms the means to remain in contact. It functions wirelessly and transmitting to a wide variety of media like texts, visuals and audio evolving into an online web of information at one's fingertips.

In certain homes, public libraries and CCT centers use the CCTS to communicate with the other Kingdoms. The CCT center here in Beacon has dozens of computer terminals with holographic AI assistants.

Smaller devices like scrolls use the CCT to communicate instantaneously within kingdoms, however the signals become less reliable the farther one is from a CCT tower.

Four primary relay towers are located in each of the four Kingdoms. The first and largest of these towers is located in Atlas.

Should any one of them be taken offline for maintenance or fail for other reasons the entire system goes to smaller support towers located outside of the main cities of the Kingdoms like the one in Argus however they are often at risk from marauding Grimm. Their signal isn't as strong due to obstacles like trees and mountains being in the way.

Haven Academy features two identical CCT Towers that are shorter and stockier than the one here at Beacon.

Vacuo's support tower is situated in the settlement of Feldspar.

The settlement of Gossan had a tower until Grimm invaded the settlement."

9:45 am - Bartholomew Oobleck - History

"King Meng Huo of Xuthal, Queen Belit of Askalon, and King Bran Mak Morn of Caledon were the three rulers during the Three Kingdom Era of Remnant. They were at peace believing if they went war that would leave them weak for the remaining kingdom to pick up the pieces.

The trouble begin when a witch known as Salome visited King Meng Huo. Claiming to be immortality, she used an axe on herself. She promised him the hand of a Queen Belit. A lust filled king wanting a lust filled queen."

"Add fire," mumbled Raven.

"Salome gives him a magic tea kettle with a spider emblem. She then went to Queen Belit telling about King Meng Huo's plan. Belit had it stolen by three demon warriors given to her by Salome."

"Did it work?" asked Qrow, "The tea kettle."

"Belit used on an overweight female slave that got raped by one of the demon warriors. Salome went to Bran Mak Morn warning him about the two rulers forming an alliance to fight. The War of the Three Kingdoms began.

Three warriors, Zardoz, Jubei Hanzo, and the red headed Sonja Rogatino led a game of cat and mouse with the demon warriors over the tea kettle.

The war finally ended when the Brothers of Light and Darkness destroyed the warring kingdoms.

Yes, there were survivors.

Fairy tales, myths, and legends are based on some type of truth. Ignoring that doesn't make one smart just arrogant combined with ignorant."

11:15 am Peter Port - Grimm Studies

"Most of Remnant is unaware of the origins of Grimm," said Professor Port, "Ancient cultures believed the Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits or even the tortured spirits of animals themselves. Urasi and beowulves are the common Grimm. Are they abominations of King Beowulf, the reason some Grimm are called beowulf or the clone of some creature that fell into a black goo to be absorbed.

There are records of human Grimm like the slayers that used by the Beast that brought the Great War to an end.

Further study has disproved this theory over time, however, due in part to the discovery of even more species of Grimm which have no animal counterparts, such as Creeps. With the discovery of new types of Grimm every day, scientists are left with more questions than answers. You will learn more in history class.

What is learned is Grimm come in a variety of shapes and sizes. The size does appear to be a factor of age along with thickness of the bone. Grimm may be born with less size, armor, spikes, etc. If grimm survives, bone covers the wound.

The longer a Grimm lives the larger it becomes with species like the beowolves growing from just over the size of an average man to massive behemoths that dwarf AK- 200s. The Grimm are more reckless and aggressive during their youth. Older Grimm who have managed to survive their battles have the tendency to learn from their experiences. While sometimes requiring hundreds of years, the Grimm's accumulated experiences over the course of surviving their battles with man can cause them to begin exercising caution.

This perverse form of self-preservation can even lead them to avoid unnecessary conflicts altogether. Yet, despite this ability to learn, their instinctual hostility still remains, as shown by their preference to patrol the borders of Kingdoms for any weaknesses they might someday exploit. This demonstrates that for all their apparent intelligence, older Grimm simply use it as a means to become more effective in their singular drive and purpose of killing.

It seems they have no souls, thus being deprived of the use of Aura. They do make up for this with strength, durability and savagery.

Some Grimm proved to have special abilities such as possession or usage of lightning and fire. Grimm are attracted to negative feelings such as sadness, hostility, anger and fear, and even congregate in areas that humans has long since abandoned that still hold residual traces of these feelings.

This behavior will even lead to them to join in on an attack in progress if the humans being attacked begin to panic. Grimm typically form packs or other types of large groupings with other members of their own specific species. While some lone Grimm may stray from the pack for hours or even months, they will inevitably rejoin their group to continue their instinctive drive to hunt the people of Remnant and destroy any artificial creations associated with them.

Grimm displayed no enmity towards normal animals, and they only clash during territorial disputes. Humans and Faunus are the only races they attack on sight. Grimm can also choose not to eat, and it is commonly believed that they do not require sustenance. When a Grimm dies, they evaporate preventing detailed anatomical or biological studies. This also means that Huntsmen that kill for sport cannot stuff and mount Grimm bodies as trophies, making replicas instead.

An interesting note is that Grimm usually die off when in captivity if they cannot kill their captors or escape first implying that they cannot be kept alive by normal means which been proven wrong. It seems red sap can prolong their life for several days enough for Professors like me to use them in class.

The cold climate in Solitas proved to be inhospitable for the Grimm for a very long time. Over time, it seems the Creatures of Grimm have adapted to the cold of Solitas. The Grimm are adapting at a supernaturally faster rate, leading many to wonder what caused this change.

Grimm has a tar-like interior underneath their skin, which can splash into things as if it were blood before dissipating into smoke."

12:30 pm – Lunch dining hall

"That's worrisome," said Tai twisting his fork to gather spaghetti noodles.

"What's worrisome?" asked Raven chewing on her grilled chicken salad.

"Team MSTR, not seen them in awhile."

"Heard they got assigned to the piss and poop patrol," said Summer stuffing chili fires into her mouth.

"Then someone," leaning forward, "needs to talk with Miss Goodwitch," staring in Summer's direction.

Noticing both Raven and Tai were staring in her direction, "I don't know her every well."

"They're not staring at you," replied Qrow staring at his coffee.

"Exactly what have you been doing after hours with her."

"Summer, it's not what you think."

"And what do I think?"

"Summer," said Raven, "we're asking Qrow to ask Miss Goodwitch what's her connection with Team MSTER especially Molay."

"If that's only what he is asking about," replied Summer, "then I don't have a problem."

1:30 pm - Thumbelina Peach - Plant Science. Instructed First Year students to fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall.

"Mr. Branwen," remarked Professor Peach, "you're my next victim."

Shrugging his shoulders, Qrow joined with Professor Peach at the display table.

"What sap will you torment with me?" asked Qrow.

Smiling, "The yellow sap."

"What does it do?"

"Don't know," placing spoonful of yellow sap near Qrow's mouth.

Slapping Qrow's stomach allowed Peach to shove the spoon into his mouth.

Wincing, Qrow relaxed.

"I feel fine."

His fingers began shaking. His feet rapidly pounded against the floor. He sped out of the room with Summer chasing after him.

"A little too much," remarked Peach.

2:15 pm - Ann Greene - Stealth and Security

Leaning close to Tai, "She's up to something," whispered Raven.

"You think," whispered Tai.

"Key to security is expected the unexpected," said Professor Greene, "Your enemy will time on their side," slapping her desk.

Up went the students then they turned upside. Couple students landed on their desk.

Staring at those that landed on their feet, "Nice reflexes," she replied with a grin.

4 pm - Class - Harold Mulberry - Weapon Crafting and Upkeep

"Today, the importance of armor. Yes, with aura you may feel invincible until it gets depleted. Armor should be your second option. Those with skill wear less armor. Although those wanting attention will properly wear as little armor as possible. Heavy armor will train your body to carry heavy loads," noticing Raven's metal sword, "Miss Branwen, join me."

Raven did.

Checking her sword, "It's dull."

"I understand that's only way I can carry it as long it doesn't slice."

"True," handing the sword back, "Now, I'll put this armor now," which he did, "Now hit me as hard as you can."

Shrugging her shoulders, she swung sending him across the room.

5 pm - Courtyard

"Miss Goodwitch," said Qrow catching up with Glynda, "can I ask you a question?"

Stopping, "You can ask," said Glynda turning to face Qrow, "doesn't mean I have to answer."

"What's your connection with Team MSTR, namely Molay Imbert?"

"Just because we share Mantle as a place of birth doesn't mean there's a deeper connection."

"What did they mean about your reputation?"

"So you did witness more of the events leading to your rescue," sighing, "Molay is an Imbert. That should lead to some answers."

She continued her walk.

Hanging upside down from a lamp post, "She's plays her card to her chest," said Tai.

Appearing beside Tai, "Qrow likes to be those cards," said the upside down Raven.

Shifting his eyes upwards, "Least she knows to wear a combat skirt."

Realizing her skirt was covering her stomach not her thighs, she slammed the flat side of her sword against Tai's stomach. Slipping off the lamp post, Tai's hand caught the waist band of Raven's skirt causing her to fall on top of Tai.

Discovering her head between Tai's legs, she peeked over her shoulder to notice Tai's head between her legs. Trying to slam her knees against Tai's skull only for his hands to catch her knees, he pushed upwards sending her over onto her back.

Her back rested on Tai's chest. Sending her elbows against Tai's ribs, Tai's hands slapped her breasts. Scrambling off Tai, Raven swung her sword at the prone Tai only for him to block her attempts.

Leaving Tai and Raven to their flirting, Qrow found Summer sitting on a bench practicing her yoyo tricks.

"You're mad at me," said Qrow sitting beside Summer.

"No, trying to understand why Miss Goodwitch holds your attention."

Staring at his feet, "I'm still a young man."

"Thinking with his brain between his legs not the one on his neck."

"You're trying to make this difficult, aren't you?"

"I'm starting to understand your sister."

Getting up, she headed towards the dorm.

Sighing, Qrow witnessed Tai using the lamp post as stepping stones.

"See you at the library!" yelled Tai.

Chasing after Tai was an enlarged Raven.

Some guys have all the luck.

6 pm – Library

Sitting at a table in the library, Qrow sat beside Raven with Tai across from them staring at their scrolls.

"It seems Glynda was in the Altas military," said Qrow, "She made it to Captain."

"The Imbert family was ruined by the Dust War," said Raven, "and the stealing of Balnibarbi Island that became Altas," looking at Tai, "so what's the connection?"

"Miss Goodwitch's legs are better than yours," remarked Tai.

Blocking Raven's kick, Tai's foot struck her shin.

7 pm - Dorms

Rubbing lotion on her shins, "Damn, Tai's foot," mumbled Raven.

Doing a gyroscopic flop, "Should've been wearing shin guards," said Summer.

"A sword woman doesn't need shin guards."

"Then you've not been paying attention in Mulberry's class, or your research into your outfit or weapon."

"You've been reading my scroll."

"Yes, that section on Tai was interesting. Oh, the muscles of his back. How my fingers would trace the contours of his back. His fingers to 'what was that word you used?'"

Getting hit with a pillow, Summer tried hiding under the sheets only to get pulled onto the floor by her ankles. Pouncing, Raven gripped Summer's neck.

Shaking Summer, "I'll teach you going through my scroll," slapping Summer with a pillow.

"Help me. Help me," laughed Summer, "My roommate went crazy,"

Sulking away, Raven rested her back against the bed frame while hugging the pillow.

"Raven," crawling towards her, "don't be that way," hugging her, "For someone who swings a sword, you got glass feelings."

"I don't have glass feelings," avoiding Summer's eye contact, "I don't like being teased."

"Is it Qrow's fault? I will tie him to my bed and torture him for his transgresses against you."

"And this planned torture is?"

"Feeding him pizza."

Holding an imagined slice of pizza above her mouth, Summer's hand pulled it away before she could get a bite.

"See," looking at Raven, "You and Tai?"

"I'm not ready for a romance. We're just sparring partners."

"Whose back do you fantasize about?"

There went the pillow against Summer's face.


End file.
